The Mind
by kingjustin1019
Summary: The Mind is like a blade. it must be sharp as ever. or it will become dull. Watch as Taiyo and Lillie find love in each other in this 3rd Installment of my Pokemon Series! The Mind! Male Protagonist x Lillie Ship
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Origin

 **Aether Paradise**

 **Lab-0: Replication Complex**

 **Lusamine POV**

Lab-0: the Laboratory that Housed all of the beasts i captured….

I entered the lab and there they are….. My Beautiful Beasts…. I have found myself….. Attracted to these "Pokemon"... The thing is…. They came from a dimension, just as Giratina came to our world through the Distortion World.

All 7 Ultra Beasts Species… Discovered AND Captured. However. They were not enough.

No….. I needed MORE! MUCH MUCH MORE! I already have an army of Beasts to study, command and even…. Dissect… and even play GOD! GOD! So then i started making one of my own, starting with my daughter… though now she is complete, she is not ready…. No….. all the proper Materials and Conditions haven't been completed and the timing would be too soon. So i decided and went to create more prototypes for my army however. That Child tries to ruin….. EVERYTHING! But no matter, he and his "Partner" can stop me.

I head deep into the replication complex and enter a room. And there i see it. UB-06: "TYRANT". One of the man-made Beasts that will be part of my army. Inside a container that has been preserved inside a simple cylinder fish tank. I put my hands all over the glass container.

Me: soon my beloved beast. You will be the first of many to help me with my conquest. But not yet. But soon. I, Lusamine, will give a world that you alone, will recieve my love.

I leave the lab. Faba was waiting for me. And with papers no doubt.

Faba: the files you requested are right here. Look over them carefully.

Me: thank you Faba. you never fail me.

He hands me the papers. We go about our separate ways.

I head back to my office to look at the papers. Still, even at this age, he already shows really great results. He even has the skills to go up against a Ultra Beast himself on equal terms.

* * *

 **Lusamine's Office**

I got to my office and placed the papers and look carefully at his File.

 **Taiyo Umehara**

 **Age: 14**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Height:5'9**

 **DOB: 10/19/2000**

 **Eye color: Red**

 **Pokemon**

…

* * *

 **Iki Village**

 **Melemele Island**

 **Taiyo POV**

 _Play Bleach - Number One_

Me: alright Rowlet. Ready?

My partner gets on my back.

Rowlet: Koo!

Me: then let's go.

* * *

 _Time Skip_

Me: Go! Rowlet!

Hau: Popplio! Lets go!

Popplio tries to attack Rowlet from the rear, he turns his head around. The look on Popplio's face…. Its priceless. Now was my chance to end this battle.

Me: Rowlet! Razor Leaf!

Hau: D-Dodge it!

Too late. The Leafs hit him.

Me: Leafage!

Rowlet finished it with Leafage. When the smoke cleared, Popplio already fainted.

Me: Alright Rowlet! You did it buddy!

Rowlet: Koo! Koo!

* * *

 _Time Skip_

The Mimikyu Totem pokemon was a tough one, but i could remember the last moments of the battle.

Me: Dartwing! Leaf Blade!

Dartwing: Ha!

The Leaf Blade hit the Haunter helping the Mimikyu Totem. It faints.

The Totem hits Dartwing with Shadow Ball.

Me: DARTWING!

 _Music stops_

I was worried about my partner. But then i saw something it looked like an owl, an arrow came out of the smoke. It hit the Mimikyu, though even without its disguise, an Arrow won't do much. That is if it hadn't exploded. _(music picks up)_ It Exploded. The Mimikyu faints. When the smoke cleared, i saw an even bigger Owl. it wasn't Dartwing... it was...

* * *

 _Time Skip_

Me: Go! Decidueye!

My Opponent was Guzma, Team Skull's boss. I took him on, he only has Ariados left. His Goliosopod was defeated by my Toucannon.

Guzma: Fell stinger!

Me: Dodge it!

Decidueye dodges the stinger.

Me: Leaf Blade!

Guzma: U-Turn!

The attacks clash. My Decidueye was close to fainting, Guzma smiles, only to break as his Ariados falls over. His face was just priceless. He lost to a kid. Now his pride is hurt bad.

Guzma: GUZMA! WHAT IN ARCEUS'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU! I… will not forget this!

He returns his Ariados.

Guzma: come on you boneheads. We're leaving.

He leaves pretty angry. I hi-five my partner.

* * *

 _When i thought i would lose every battle, i found the opposite. I have been winning most of my battles. For once, I thought there wasn't one opponent that could take me down. Not even Team Guzma could beat me. But sooner or later….. I would have to thank her…. Lillie….. The girl that i never thought would help a kid like me. I thanked her almost every time. But soon…. I would face my biggest foe yet._

* * *

 **AN: thank you for reading this chapter of my 3rd book of my pokemon series (4th if you count the lemon)**

 **I actually am thinking about adding new OC Ultra Beasts because Gamefreak could have potentially made more Ultra Beasts if they wanted to.**

 **also i do not own pokemon. that Belongs to GAMEFREAK and the Pokemon Company.**

 **I am also giving you a challenge. can you find as many anime references in this story? leave a review about any References in the story and we shall get started! Alola!**


	2. Part 1: Dreams About a Demon

**AN: ok the Italics in the story means your gonna have to play the song that is in Italics inside the parentheses.**

 **So if i were you, i'd be blasting some music right now.**

* * *

Part 1: A Dream about Demons

 **Flashback**

 **Taiyo POV**

My First real battle…. Man… i could still see the look on Popplio's face when he saw Rowlet's head twist a full 180. It was too priceless. Even thinking about it made me almost fall to the floor holding my stomach so i wouldn't laugh so hard.

I went to bed after i headed to my room and had Rowlet up himself on one of the bed's legs. And then, i saw a dream i won't forget.

* * *

 **Dream**

 _(play Anti-Spiral Theme)_

I found myself surrounded by flames,i was in Iki Village, Burning into smoldering ash. I heard People and Pokemon screaming. Their Screams of Pain circulating in the air. And i felt the ground rumbling. As the rumbling got closer, i saw a huge pokemon, it's skin was Jet-black, with red streams coming from its nose headed for its tail, the Body Covered in black Pyramids, and a physical structure of a Tyrantrum. A BIG ONE. Except the head has some curves into it. And there were Black Spikes coming from its back as well. it 's eyes…. They were like a demon's eye. No color, no pupils, just. White. Emptiness. As it came close, i tried to run, but then i remember, the Bridge was out. I ran regardless. Flames Surrounded me. I had NO Choice. It was going to be the end of me. The demon begins to speed up. It started chasing me. Just when i thought i was safe, i knew that even in a dream the Bridge was out. I pleaded for Tapu Koko to save me…. But Nobody came. Not for me. I turned around. It was right there! Next to me. Staring into my eyes. My very widened EYES! IT LOOKED LIKE THE DEMON THAT MY MOTHER TOLD ME ABOUT! IT KILLED HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE, WITH NO REMORSE! I WAS GOING TO DIE!

 _(might want to skip to the last part if you are using the extended version if you find one.)_

I WAS GOING TO DIE THE MOST PAINFUL IF NOT, SOUL-WRENCHING DEATH THAT MY SCREAMS WOULD REACH EVEN SPACE! I WAS GOING TO DIE! I FELT AFRAID! TELL ME THIS IS A DREAM! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! MY OWN SANITY HAS ALREADY REACHED IT'S LIMIT! IT'S CRYING IN AGONY!

Me:(VERY SCARED)SOMEONE! PLEASE! HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE! LET ME LIVE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! MOTHER! HAU! LILLIE! HALA! ROWLET! ANYBODY! HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE!

And still….. No one…. Came…. To rescue….. Poor…. Little… me…..

It Ignored my words. Its jaws open wide. My end was near. It roared like a demon out of hell. And as it's jaw came close….

Demon: **AAAAARRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Me: (blood-curdling scream) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

 **Real World**

 **Lillie POV**

For the first time of my life, I have never heard Taiyo go into a blood-curdling scream from a nightmare. All i was doing was keeping an eye on him. His Eyes looked as if he saw some kind of monster under his bed.

Me: Taiyo! Calm down! You'll-!

Taiyo: NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEE!

Me: Taiyo!

Taiyo: IT'S HERE! THE DEMON! HE'S COME TO KILL ME!

Me: TAIYO!

I slapped him in the face. He stops freaking out and sees me. Rowlet looked pretty horrified.

Me: it's ok. It's me. You don't need to be afraid. Just calm down.

Taiyo: ahhhhh…... haaaa… ahhhhhh… haaaaa….. L-Lillie…. oh thank god... I... I...

Me:shh.. it's OK... your OK... shh...

* * *

His eyes begin to water. I checked if his mother woken up from that godforsaken scream, she sleeps like a bear. Ignoring everything around her unless someone used dream eater on her. I Take him to professor Kukui to take a look at him, he may not be a mental Psychiatrist, but if he knows what's going on, its him.

Kukui: so did you meet your boyfriend?

My cheeks blush redder than a hot Tomato.

Me: Professor Kukui! This is serious! Your cousin just went into blood-curdling scream after going through a nightmare!

Kukui: Dream Eater. Definitely. made me scream like that once. probably my brother's Gengar. he always plays that prank.

Me: This was not a Dream Eater Prank! Look at him!

The Professor looks at Taiyo, who is still suffering from a huge mental Backlash from his nightmare. He starts to notice Taiyo's condition.

Kukui: Oh my god. You're right. He definitely looks frightened. Tell me what happened.

Me: wha-?

Kukui: the Whole thing.

* * *

I proceeded to tell the Professor everything that happened that moment. He went to help his cousin recover a few minutes after taking in everything he told me.

Kukui: ok….. He said he saw a demon, It looked like a Tyrantrum, it was Colored Jet Black with Black Pyramids and Spikes. Had a red streaks coming from it's head, running down to its body and had, what he saw: "White demonic eyes that made him shiver in fear of death.". He was at Iki Village, which was still burning, he tried to escape but the flames Surrounded the platform he was on and couldn't get to the bridge because it was out. And he tried to praying to Tapu Koko, but didn't respond, Obviously, and he said he was about to die. He wasn't Hallucinating anything on that scale. This could mean only one thing.

Me: and thats….

Kukui: He must have heard of the Tale of the Black Demon.

Me:Black? Demon?

Kukui: that's right. A Black Demon. One without mercy. He kills. All for nothing but sport. And he saw it in Alola of all things inside a dream.

Me: Tell me professor, what did he meant by…

Kukui: Saying he was going to die? Well. it's still a myth. But if you look at it in the eye for even an instant of a second, you are going die a painful death.

My eyes widen at the revelation. To think of the horrible things that followed.

After all that, i HAD to stay with Taiyo, I can't just let him go through that.

* * *

 **Taiyo POV**

 **Taiyo's House**

Thanks to Lillie i went back to sleep. Knowing that she would comfort me.

But the image of the demon still laid scarred in my mind. I would never forget that dream even if i died. It was horrible. No man should have ever gone through what I had gone through. Not even you…

* * *

 **AN: So….. are you developing nightmares yet? I hope not, otherwise i might lose you all for good. But if you have nightmares involving Giant Black Tyrantrums, just snuggle Lillie.**

 **Lille: why me?**

 **Me: I have no idea, none whatsoever. How are you Taiyo?**

 **Taiyo: I Hate you for doing this to me. YOU. DID THIS. TO ME.**

 **Me: I had to make it juicy SOMEHOW. Anyway leave a review if you uh….. Want to help our hero recover from this uh little incident. Gotta go!**


	3. Part 2: UB-07 PRIME

Part 2: UB-07 PRIME

 **Present Day**

 **Aether Paradise**

 **Taiyo's POV**

When i found out that Lillie and Nebby were taken By Team Skull all the way to the Aether Foundation, My heart panicked. For all i know, Lillie would be hurt, imprisoned, even hypnotized. Me, Gladion, and Hau Headed straight to Aether Paradise and mount a rescue mission. Then we found out the horrible truth. Team Skull and the Aether Foundation were Cooperating with each other. I managed to cut through them, got past Guzma, and went straight in to find Lillie. I went and found her hat. She was close. Then Rotom managed to pinpoint her location.

Me: "Lab-0"?

Rotom: Apparently they have been using it as some sort of Beast replication complex of some sort.

Me: Now why would they replicate an Ultra Beast?

Rotom: That's not all. They were also experimenting on Pokemon. Including the Beasts.

Me: "Experiment"? But why?

Rotom: Not Experiment, Splice them.

Me: Splicing?

Rotom: Basically replacing some of their Bodies by Using Genetics and or… "Reconstruction"...

Me: Reconstruction?

Rotom: Ripping their body parts and putting new ones in their place. Most preferably, Weapons.

Me: Weapons?! But why weapons of all things?

Rotom: for all we know, they could be planning on taking over the world.

Me: We got to get in there. The last thing i want to see is Lillie's body being ripped apart. And even having her genes corrupted with that of an Ultra Beast.

I could almost see it. Lillie, screaming in pain, her body being ripped apart and replaced with mechanical parts that were weapons. It made me feel bad for not protecting her….

Me: If i knew this would happened, I….

Rotom: Look. she doesn't blame you if anything happens to her. We just got to find her and nebby and get out of here.

Me: You're right buddy. We got to do something, or they're won't be "anything" to do to stop this.

 **Lab-0**

We made our way to Lab-0…. It was…. Horrifying. Like it was in a Butchershop. Bodies, hanging by the toes, even by the tail, some put into Glass cylinders, even some that had pokemon with bodies not even fully completed yet. But something else was there too. Black Prisms. Black Prisms filled the hallway too. But when I reached the next room, there was a Huge Pyramid, in front of it, a console, i looked at it carefully, when i looked at the screen, it said something like…..

 **KRONOS**

Me: "KRONOS"?

Rotom: the greek word for time?

I tried to access the Terminal…. All it said was

 **PLEASE ENTER PASSCODE:**

 **01001100 01101001 01101100 01101100 01101001 01100101**

Me: what the?

Rotom: This is Binary code…..

I remembered. I really wasn't good at Binary Code….

Me: oh no… why did it have to be Binary code of all things?

NOW how am I supposed to rescue Lillie?

Rotom: Oh PLEASE. I KNOW Binary Code, I should be able to Decrypt this. But i got a bad feeling about this.

Me: why?

Rotom: because if i hack this terminal, were gonna have company. Approach it when ready.

I Checked if my team was ready and Approached the terminal.

Rotom: alright. I'll hack this thing, make sure no one disturbs me while i'm doing this.

Me: Got it.

Rotom got of the pokedex and went inside the console, Then I heard a voice.

?: So how do like our little "lab"?

It was HER. Who else could it be?

Me: Lusamine.

Lusamine: Oh? You figured it out already? How did you guess? What gave me away?

Me: who else would want pokemon to be Biologically enhanced with Weapons?

Lusamine: Alright. You got me.

Me: But why?

Lusamine: because this world is just ugly. I mean look at it. Poverty and Crime, Hunger and Discrimination, War and Violence, what I'm doing is for the sake of all who have been infected by this Plague.

Me: to the point of Mass-Extinction? Why?

Lusamine: You wouldn't understand if i told you.

The Pyramid opened.

Lusamine: since you had the gall to uncover my army of Pokemon, you must be erased. I'll let you say hello to UB-07, PRIME.

The Pyramid Fully Opened, revealing a Black Colored Mechanical Eye. Lights Sparkled inside its optic. A Red ring surrounding its Optical sensor, Protected by a Shield. It made mechanical sounds. It begins to attack me.

 **AN: Now you faced Sepiks Perfected in Destiny: The Rise Of Iron, yes? Or any Prime Servitor i mean. Basically, our hero is going up against a Prime Servitor.**

 _(play Sepiks Perfected Theme)_

Rotom: Hold him Off! I'll go as fast as I can!

Me: Right! Decidueye!

I sent Decidueye to go up against the Floating Eyeball.

Me: Spirit Shackle!

Decidueye fires its arrow, The Giant mechanical eye fires Balls of energy. Decidueye dodges the energy balls, while firing Razor Leafs. The Leaves do nothing. An energy ball hits Decidueye. He almost looked like he was going to faint, i called him back and sent Donkey in.

Me: Rock Tomb!

Donkey used her feet to throw huge rocks. The Eye intercepts them with his Energy Balls.

Me: Iron Defense!

Donkey's body began to harden. It took a few energy balls, but was still standing.

Me: High Horsepower!

She charged right in. just before she had one hoof on the machine's eye, it used a beam to grab hold of the Mudsdale and threw it like a ragdoll. She hits a wall. I call her back before the energy balls hit her. I sent Toucannon.

Me: Beak Blast!

Toucannon's beak glows red, it Fires a huge Fireball. The eye fires a energy ball. The two cancel each other out.

Rotom: I almost Got it! Just hold him just a few more seconds.

Me: Again!

Toucannon fires another Beak Blast. It hits the eye before it reacts. The Eye, Fires back.

Me: Dodge it!

Toucannon dodges it. Fires again. The Eye starts to crack. Another hit, and this thing would go down.

Me: Drill Peck!

He flies and spins with its beak pointed at the eye. Spins as fast a drill, but the eye pushes him back. He tries again. He almost got through. But not enough.

Me: Toucannon! Finish it!

He Uses drill peck one more time, spinning faster than ever, it was about to make it into the center. The eye's strength was fading, he couldn't last any longer. It's Psycho-Barrier couldn't last any longer.

Me: GO THROUGH!

He Punches through the mechanical eye. It begins to spin like crazy with sparks going off. And then….. BOOM!

Toucannon flies back to me.

Me: you did it buddy. I Knew i could count on you.

He smiles at me. Letting out a few happy caws before i put him back in the ball.

Rotom: got it.

I rush back to the terminal, the Console now says something much more accurate. It read…..

 **Lillie**

 **ARE YOU SURE?  
**

 **Y( )/N ( )**

 **Y(X)**

…

 **ACCESS GRANTED.**

Lillie? Why Lillie? That doesn't make any sense. What could it mean?

Rotom: well, doors open. Let's go.

Me: R-Right.

We leave the room. As i looked back, its parts were all over the place. It definitely felt like a Pokemon. But was it really a Pokemon?

 **Lusamine's POV**

Impressive. Even the Sepiks managed to put up a good fight. Even with the the telepathic communicator it couldn't beat him.

But still….. He has a long way to go before he could reach this place. Let's see how far he will go onto stopping me. Before he reaches the Perfection Complex.

I smile maniacally.

Me: (chuckles) lets see how you pass through my Knight. Little boy.

As i turn around there it was…. UB-08. Code Name: KNIGHT.

 **AN: Now let's go take a look at the New Beast Called Sepiks.**

 **Base stats**

 **HP: 100**

 **ATK: 120**

 **DEF:140**

 **: 125**

 **: 120**

 **SPD: 90**

 **NEXT OPPONENT: UB-08 KNIGHT**


	4. Part 3: UB-08 KNIGHT

Part 3: UB-08 KNIGHT

 **Lab-0**

 **Sublevel 1**

 **Taiyo's POV**

We went down an elevator that led us to the next floor down. Rotom was going over the schematics of the complex.

Me: so we need to keep going down until we reach the 3rd elevator.

Rotom: exactly. That will lead us to the perfection complex. It should be down the fourth floor. If we can reach the complex, That's where we'll find her.

Me: got it.

[elevator stops]

Rotom: well. This is our stop.

We exit the elevator shaft and see a room with no lights. The lights turn on and I saw an army of Buzzwoles.

Rotom [whispering] I don't think they can see us.

But the second they did… they stopped moving…. And then…..

Buzzwole: JOJH! JOHJ JOHJ! JOOOOOOOHJ!

Rotom: I THINK THEY CAN SEE US!

They fluttered their wings and came at us fast. But then something came from the ceiling with a huge boom

Tapuuuuuu Kokokokooooooooooooo!

A Yellow bird mask appeared. It was Tapu Koko! He must have a reason for being here.

Rotom: while he holds them off, we run like hell.

Me: good idea!

We ran fast while Tapu Koko fended the Buzzwoles off while made an attempt to make a run for the next room. A small swarm was headed our way. Just before they had us, Tapu Koko got in front of them. Giving me time to shut the door. Before it closed, he gave me what i assumed it was, a thumbs up. I kept going till i saw some kind of costume. It had a zipper on it. I looked inside, there was nothing in it. Just….. Hollow. I see a door ahead of me. But it was locked.

Rotom: hm… the security is tight. We'll have to turn off what's powering the security on this door, there should be a power generator that's powering it. It's on the ceiling. We'll have to drag it out first.

There was a console right ahead of me. I activate it. It says…..

 **01000111 01101100 01100001 01100100 01101001 01101111 01101110**

Me: i guess this dungeon really would be easy without this binary code.

Rotom: I got it.

Rotom accessed the terminal. I hear a zipping noise. I turn around. And the costume was gone. I looked everywhere. I turn around. And i saw something that made no sense to me whatsoever.

Me: I hope i don't say this too soon, but i think we may have triggered something.

And as soon as i finished saying it….

The costume came out of nowhere and attacked me. My eyes widen when I realized something.

The costume was an Ultra Beast.

* * *

 _(play Kingdom Hearts 2 - Tension Rising)_

Me: oh heck no.

I get Decidueye out to confront this Beast.

Me: Spirit Shackle!

Decidueye began firing arrows. The costume swatted them away. Then i noticed that it had NO Face. but a mark. A mark similar to one of the games i was playing. And it was nothing but whitish gray all over it's body. Wearing a scarf.

 **(Twilight Thorn from KH2 anyone? Only its human sized now.)**

Like Rubber, its arms lash out to unbelievable length **,** and its mitten-like hands tried to squash Decidueye. He managed to dodge, but the costume caught up with him and began to throw punches on Decidueye.

Me: Get outta there!

Left Right Left Right Left Right. And then a uppercut. But its attacks didn't end there. Its hand got bigger, i called Decidueye back before it crushed him. I send Donkey into battle. I was Hoping that her Quick Claw would give it the upper hand. All that ended up was a Uppercut coming from the floor from the Costume.

Me: High Horsepower!

The Mudsdale charged with its Right Hoof out. The Costume dodges it. Grabs Donkey by the Throat and tosses her towards me.

I call her back into the ball before her huge body hit me.

I send out Lurantis, thinking that he can outmaneuver the costume. Thankfully, he did. He managed to get some cuts into him. But the skin was still intact. Lurantis goes into a flurry of Leaf Blades, each of them hitting the Costume. It began shooting Black Lighting beams all of a sudden. It did not take long until it became weak.

Me: Solar Blade!

Lurantis charged up his energy. The Costume's Hand began to show a dark aura. Lurantis's Solar Blade and the Costume's Shadow punch became a time game. and there could only be one.

It was Lurantis. His blade defeated the Costume. It Fell over. Not moving at all. It was over.

Rotom: Ok i got it!

I go back to the console after putting, Lurantis back into his Ball.

It Said…..

 **IS THIS THE PASSCODE?**

 **Gladion**

 **Y()/N()**

 **Y(X)**

 **ACCESS GRANTED**

* * *

Gladion? First Lillie, now Gladion? Are 2 related?

The Generator Began Coming Down from the ceiling.

Rotom: alright. I'll deactivate it.

He went inside the Generator, it began to shut down. The door opened.

Me: 2 down, one to go.

Rotom: Let's get Going.

Me: Right.

I step inside the elevator and proceed down the next level.

Me: Lillie…. Please be alright.

* * *

 **Lusamine's POV**

Me: _(oh how wrong of me not to think that Thorn would keep him at bay.)_ He's overestimating my ability to protect this facility. No matter.

I turn to my Daughter. My very Defiant Daughter.

Lillie: you will never win mother, I've seen him fight against tons of foes but even you and your beasts can't beat him. I know because I believe in him more than i Believe in anything else.

Me: So you still think that? We shall see.

I examined my Daughter's own body. Then i noticed something. She seems to have made this boy fall for her.

Me: That Boy…. i wonder if he is willing to do anything to protect you. Even at the cost of his own life.

My daughter shook in fear, knowing that i could twist his emotions so that he will be a useful puppet to use.

* * *

 **Lillie POV**

Me: _(but how? How can she know that? Could it be that he….. No….. he couldn't not for someone as useless as i am. I'm so sorry Taiyo. I should've just let Hau protect me. Then you wouldn't be here.)_

My eyes water as they close at the revelation that because of me, his own will may become twisted by my own mother's sick, twisted ideas.

 _I'm so useless…_

* * *

 **Now there's something you might notice if you haven't read the previous 2 from my main series. Now Back to the Beast**

 **UB-08 KNIGHT**

 **Thorn**

 **STATS**

 **HP: 150**

 **ATK: 170**

 **DEF: 130**

 **SPD: 180**

 **Sp ATK: 200**

 **Sp DEF: 120**


	5. Part 4: UB-09 BASILISX

Part 4: UB-09 BASILISX

 **Taiyo's POV**

 **Sublevel 2**

I made my way down Sublevel 2 and wonder what was with the Binary Codes and the Translated codes meant. Could there be a connection to Lusamine? No they couldn't.

Rotom: the Perfection Complex should be right below us. We just need to get to the last elevator. Ready?

Me: ready.

[Elevator stops]

Me: Let's go.

We come across some kind of container containing a ultra beast. But something was wrong about it. Something was not right. Something that doesn't make sense.

Rotom: i'm already looking at it, it's DNA is….. No. it can't be. That's impossible…..

Me: what is it.

Rotom: its DNA make up, its almost Human.

Me: Human? That's impossible.

I see a Console light up.

I look at it and it says…..

 **01001100 01110101 01110011 01100001 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100101**

Me: I think i know what happens next.

Then a voice i never heard of speaks. I turn to see a Black Figure with Yellow eyes, Claws, built on top it's hands.

?: and as do I…. you musssssst be….. Killed. Yesssssssss?

Me:and who are you?

?: I go by…. Varikssssss. The "BASILISX".

* * *

 **(Not the one from Destiny. Also you might want to thank Alvin Earthworm for Thinking about thissssss one idea.)**

* * *

Me: if you're trying to stop me…..

Variks: Not that it isssss my dessssire to. I want to Fight you. Yesssss?

Me: and what if i don't?

Variks: that mattersssssss Little to me.

Me:...

Rotom: guess i'll just start anyway.

Varisks: let the battle be joined then.

Variks Pulls out his claws.

* * *

 _(Play Devil May Cry 3 - Show No Tears by NemesisTheory)_

Me: Decidueye! Go!

Decidueye comes out. Variks charges at Decidueye.

Me: Leaf Blade!

The 2 clash. Sparks flying everywhere. The 2 Began to move at high speeds my eyes could barely follow. Then I see the 2 again. Not one pokemon landed a blow on each other. Variks Withdrawn his Claws and Generates a Shadow Ball.

Me: Spirit Shackle!

Decidueye fires an arrow. It collides with the shadow ball. Causing a huge explosion. An arrow comes out of the smoke and hits Variks shadow, He is Bound to his shadow.

Variks: You have Excccccceptional sssssskill. That I applaud.

Me: I know.

He rushes towards Decidueye. He rushes in too. They have been parrying blows, moving faster than the speed of light, clashing with the strength stronger than Tapu Bulu, and even with the skill of even the most strongest pokemon ever. It went on until Decidueye got hit from a shadow claw. He was hurt bad. I got him back in his ball. I send in Mimikyu. Variks looked surprised i would use Mimikyu. Mimikyu and Variks Fired Shadow Balls. They Exploded on contact. They Charge at each other, both using Shadow claw. Variks began coughing Black Blood. While Mimikyu's Disguise deflated and fell over.

 _(music stops)_

* * *

Variks: to think that a tiny Ghost was using a disssssguissssse…..

Mimikyu: ?

Variks: To actually have pain inflicted upon me… MAKESSSSSS MY BLOOD BOIL HOTTER THAN HEATRAN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!

A Dark Aura Lit up. Now he wasn't playing for fools anymore.

* * *

 _(music picks up)_

He began to move like anything i ever seen. He turned into smoke and materialized right behind Mimikyu.

Mimikyu: !

I saw the ghost hit with a shadow claw flying towards me. He lands near my feet and i quickly put him back in his ball. I got out Decidueye out.

Variks: **DOUBLE CLAW SSSSCREWDRIVER!**

He begins to spin like a drill, and it was fast.

Me: Watch out!

Should have told myself that. I managed to get out of the way. So did my Partner.

Me: Brave Bird!

Decidueye flies up and back down, streaking towards Variks. He attempts to block, but the move hits with devastating power. He looks weak. Now i can end this.

Me: Decidueye! **SINISTER ARROW RAID!**

My Partner flies up, springs his arrows out. And proceeds to end this fight.

 **Variks POV**

* * *

I new thissss fight would be my lassssst. My sssstrength, gone. My sssspeed, drained, my energy, depleted, all that remain wassss my defeat. Assssss the arrowsssss close in on me, i realised that i fight because i jussssst fight. So assss a testiment to my last battle…

Me: **DOUBLE CLAW SSSSCREWDRIVER!**

LET IT BE REMEMBERED THAT I FOUGHT TILL THE END. AND THAT THIS TRAINER REMEMBERSSSS ME WELL. that I Varikssss, UB-09 BASILISX, Was a great opponent.

* * *

 **Taiyo's POV**

Just like that. It was over. Variks lied there dead. It was over. I run back to the console and it says….

 **Lusamine**

 **IS THIS PASSCODE?**

 **Y()/N()**

 **Y(X)**

 **ACCESS GRANTED**

I couldn't believe it. Every code i come across had a meaning but THIS. This could only mean ONE thing.

Rotom: well doors open. Let's get down there and finish this.

Me: Right.

I entered the Elevator. I had a feeling. That i may never survive what happens next. But no matter what, I'll save her and Nebby if it's the last thing i ever do.

* * *

 **Lusamine POV**

Me: So he made it this far now. Impressive. I guess now would be the time to let it loose now.

I turn around and Look at UB-06 TYRANT. A Black Tyrantrum that has been modified with KRONOS. With this, i could put an end to this world, and make a new one. But first, he must be….. Eliminated. No matter the cost.

* * *

 **Taiyo's POV**

Me: So when do you think we'll reach the complex?

Rotom: Depends if we get there.

[elevator stops]

I head outside the elevator and there it was. A Huge Black Prism that had a door in it, as I Approached the door, it opened on it's own. I enter the room. There was a hole in it. It was a huge drop to the bottom. I get Toucannon out. He helped me float all the way down to the bottom and put him back in the ball.

Rotom: I think this is the place….. I hope.

?: Oh Believe me. You are in the right place.

The lights turn on. Luamine was right there waiting for us. Lillie was chained up.

Me: Let her go.

Lusamine: Oh I will. If you agree to face me in battle.

She brings out a pokeball i never seen before. It had Blue lined around its ball like appearance and had Arches that form an X Pattern next to the Button on the ball.

Me: Fine then. If i win, you let her go.

Lusamine: Then it's a agreement then.

Me & Lusamine: Battle Start!

* * *

 **AN: Now that was a heated battle. well if you want to call it that. Anyway...**

 **UB-09**

 **BASILISX**

 **Variks**

 **Stats**

 **HP:90**

 **ATK:100**

 **DEF:70**

 **SPD: 150**

 **Sp ATK: 80**

 **Sp DEF: 90**

 **NEXT OPPONENT: UB-06 TYRANT**


	6. Part 5: UB-06 TYRANT

Part 5: UB-06 TYRANT

 **Taiyo's POV**

 _(play Soul Eater - Kreig)_

Me and Lusamine duked it out. Her team consisted of Ultra Beasts. Mostly the one's I remember. We Kept going until she was down to her last Beast, Nihilego. Decidueye remembered how it was almost impossible to defeat that thing, but he had a hint of something, that this beast we were fighting was the same one that we fought the first time we encountered a Ultra Beast. I guess revenge can finally be tasted.

Me: Leaf Blade!

Lusamine: Power Gem!

Nhililego was firing Power Gems, Decidueye managed to cut through most of them. And charged straight in, the Jellyfish managed to dodge the leaf blades. I fired a Venoshock. Decidueye dodged it. Fires an Arrow and hits the Jellyfish, Exploding after the arrow hit its mark. It was blown back, but still stood. It Kept it's distance from Decidueye. Firing more Power Gems. Decidueye dodged as many as he could, but a few hit him. Decidueye fires a hail of Razor Leaves. Nihilego was a fast pokemon alright. But not for long. It kept dodging. But it was getting tired. The finishing blow was right in sight.

Me: **SINISTER ARROW RAID!**

Lusamine: **HYPER BEAM!**

Nihilego Fired it's Hyper Beam. but it was being Negated thanks to Decidueye's Ghost type energy shield deflecting the Beam. Beams were going everywhere! One almost hit me. Then Decidueye hits his enemy, the Arrows land. They Explode. Engulfing the Giant Jellyfish. I'd won. The second the smoke cleared, it was my victory. Now I can…..

* * *

Lusamine: Wait a Minute.

Me: What?

Lusamine: you managed to beat my team…. But you have one more foe to face.

She Brings out a Beast Ball as she called it before the Fight began. She tossed it up into the air.

Then i saw the very thing from my Nightmare.

The one Pokemon that would take my life for looking at it's eyes for even a Instant for a second. My eyes widen. I Knew. that i was going to die for real. My end has come.

* * *

 **(AN:THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! AND NOOOOW, ITS! TIME!)**

* * *

Dropping out of the sky, it landed and proceeded to look forward. Is this where i…. NO! I CAN'T GIVE UP! NOT ON HER! But what if…. NO! But still….. IT DOES NOT MATTER! I CAME THIS FAR TO SAVE HER AND NEBBY! I WON'T LET EITHER OF THEM DOWN!

The Black Tyrantrum looks at me in my eyes.

* * *

 **Lusamine POV**

As I thought. Even in the face of one of the most feared Legends in Alola could not scare him. But he will soon learn not to defy a Beast. No less a Tyrant.

 _Zoids New Century Zero OST Track 18 ("Elephander")_

* * *

 **Taiyo's POV**

Rotom: Tell me we're not going to die. We're going to die.

Me: No we are not going to die.

But i Guess that might be case as it comes even closer. Decidueye did all he could to defeat it, but it wasn't enough. Most of my team was hurt during the Fight with Lusamine. Things were looking grim. I saw Decidueye get tossed to the floor.

Me: Decidueye!

The Black Tyrantrum fired a Black fireball. It blew me away as it exploded next to me.

Me: AAAAAAAARGH!

Lillie: TAIYO!

I was Knocked into the back Middle of the room. The pain was Unbearable. My skin was fine, but i still was reeling from this burn… it slowly approached me. I knew my end was here. I was going to die in this godforsaken place. It's jaws open, readying to eat me alive.

Me: Lillie…. Forgive me for not protecting you…

Rotom: WE'RE GONNA DIE! GET UP MAN! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

Lillie: TAIYOOOOOOOO!

 _(Music stops)_

* * *

I waited for silence…. I waited for a light…. But what i was not waiting for, was a sound.

* * *

 _BOOOOOOOM!_

* * *

I was Jolted awake and I saw a black pokemon. A Black, Prism-like, Pokemon. It was none other than the legendary Necrozma.

Me: Necrozma?

Rotom: what's he doing here? Never mind that. We gotta girl to rescue!

Me: Right!

* * *

 _(Play Destiny OST - Deactivating the Mesh)_

I got my team fully healed. Gotta thank my habit to going to Full Restore with my team. I managed to snuck past the two pokemon while they were busy. I sneak my way onto the platform where Lillie was chained up. I got her Chains cut off. Quietly let Mimikyu get to Nebby's Cage, and but him loose. Lillie found me right behind her. She was just about to cry to. I got her to hush before her mother found out i sneaked up here. We got caught anyway.

Lusamine: YOU! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THERE ANYWAY?!

Me: I don't know. I Really don't know.

Lusamine: it wasn't like i needed him anyway.

* * *

Me: ?

Lusamine: Besides, I have already have something to open the wormhole. A Device actually. So you now your pain has been worth it now. Happy?

Nebby's only reply was just him sticking his tounge at her.

Nebby: Peeeeewwww…..

Lusamine: Ugh. Children nowadays… But no matter. With this Dimension Key, I Shall open a door to the Ultra Space. And soon… i will have an a world in which only the things I love will be mine at last… AND YOU WILL NOT LIVE LONG TO SEE IT!

* * *

She points the key Upwards and it opens a hole in the ceiling.

Lusamine: It's been nice and all but i must go now.

She returns the Black Tyrantrum.

Lusamine: Farewell. Little boy.

Me: Hey wait!

But she was gone. The Hole closed.

* * *

Me: DARN!

Rotom: we almost had her that time.

Lillie: Mother…

Me: Don't worry. We'll get her out. Even iff it meant dragging her out.

Lillie: Oh Taiyo…..

Me: Lillie?

Lillie: for far too long i have waited for the moment when we can finally confess to our own feelings.

Rotom: whoa wait a minute…

Me: Lillie…. I…..

* * *

But my phone started to ring. It was the Professor. Why would he call. He never calls.

Me: Hello?

Kukui: [Hey there cousin. You didn't happen to be at Aether Paradise. Right?]

Me: Why-?

* * *

 _(Play Super Mario Galaxy Music - Speedy Comet in Orbit)_

Kukui: [Now is not the time to talk. As we speak, my wife is telling me there's a huge energy Influx of some kind. Find a Exit and get out of there. If that energy hits Critical mass, it's over. I repeat: Find a Exit, AND GET OUT NOW!]

 **WARNING! KRONOS ENERGY LEVELS RISING TO EXTREME DENSITY! PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!**

* * *

I Looked for Necrozma. He was nowhere to be seen. He just left.

Rotom: did he just leave us here to die? Never mind! There's a elevator we can use. Hurry! Before the whole place seals us in!

A Guzzlord appeared. We started running.

We started up the elevator. The Guzzlord wasn't too far behind.

Me: great. He's just gonna follow.

Rotom: I'll see if i can increase the speed!

The Guzzlord fired Shadow balls at us. I Got Decidueye to hold the Giant monster off. It wasn't until the Elevator stopped.

Me: what happened?

Rotom: oh shoot. It's broken.

Me: NOOOO!

Lillie: Taiyo….. I'm scared…

Cosmog: Pew….. Pew… Pew…

The Guzzlord was getting Closer. We were not gonna make it. But then, Tapu Koko came in and got us squished inside his Mask form. Good thing it was built to hold people and things.

Tapu Koko: Tapuuuuuuuuu… KOKOOOOOOOOOO!

And just like that, i felt we were being skyrocketed into the air.

* * *

 **Tapu Koko POV**

Being an Island Guardian has been so damn crazy. but this? Oh no. i think i just went over-board there. Now the reputation of Alola's Island Guardians is gonna be questioned. We were told by Arceus and the Last Solgaleo to never interfere with Human Affairs, only if it threatened Alola's peace. Saving a pair kids from a huge explosion was not one of them, but i did it anyways. Besides, I couldn't Afford to lose a Solgaleo that we needed now of all times. Not when these things started showing up. When the place exploded, i was glad to even be here before the blast came. I touched down somewhere near the entrance. And swiftly got out by then. I Open my Mask-shield-arms, dropped the kids, and got out before anyone knew what was going on.

* * *

 **Taiyo POV**

Me: we made it…

I really thought i was going to die there. And of course, if Hau sees something cool, he's gonna go bananas about it.

Hau: That. was….. AWSOME! What in the Zapdos did you do?! (sees Lillie) Oh….. Oh…. maaaan. You always get the girls. What am i chopped liver?

He always had a thing for Lillie. That was for sure.

Me: Don't worry Hau, they're other fish in the sea.

Hau: you say it likes it's easy.

Gladion: What was that explosion just now? And thank god You're alright sis.

Lillie: Brother….

I found myself in shock to hear those words come out of Both Gladion and Lillie.

Hau: wait…. YOU'RE A FAMILY?! HOW DID I NOT KNOW?! This day keeps getting worse…..

Me: man. Chill out. You'll find a girl who likes you in the end.

Hau: right…..

Gladion: now what about mother? Did she….

Lillie: Yes…..

Gladion: oh dear god.

Me: I knew it all along.

Hau: Oh maaan. Now i have to worry about the mom too….

We stopped to give Hau that look.

Hau: What? What?

Me: so what do we do.

Gladion: get Solgaleo. Get him. You have the key to enter the wormhole. Get to the Altar of the Sunne. Quickly. And take these with you.

He gives me a Pokeball, it was purple and had a "M" Logo on it. I even have 2 flutes. One with the crest of the sun, the other with the Crest of the Moon.

Gladion: They'll be useful. Now go to Poni Island. And hurry.

Me: right.

Lillie: i'm going too.

Me & Hau & Gladion: what?

Lillie: I won't stand by and do nothing. I will help you Taiyo. We'll save My mother together.

Me: Lillie…..

Hau: don't do anything funny because you're doing this together.

Gladion: Go! Hurry.

Just Like that. We went to Poni Island to find the Altar of the Sunne.

* * *

 **AN: ALRIGHT! How did you feel ladies and Gentlemen? Hope i still got you all Entertained. And engaged in reading this.**

 **UB-06 TYRANT**

 **Gabutyra**

 **What he looks like is well….**

 **Its like Dark Tyranosaura except it doesn't use a sword. but its spikes do Attack as well.**

 **STATS**

 **HP: 180**

 **ATK: 250**

 **DEF: 240**

 **SPD: 70**

 **SP ATK: 100**

 **SP DEF: 90**


	7. Part 6: UB-010 DESTROYER

Part 6: UB-010 DESTROYER

 **Poni Island**

 **Taiyo POV**

Poni Island, it was said to be a wasteland…. An Island with Barely any sign of people at all. Well, except Seafolk Village actually. That's the one place with lots of people.

Rotom: Well, better have a section for Poni Island's Residents in The Pokedex.

Me: this is Poni Island. It's beautiful.

Lillie: let's look for the Altar.

Me: right.

We started looking for clues about the Altar of the Sunne. Not many know of it's location, except for one.

Sailor: The Altar of the Sunne? You're gonna have to talk to the Kahuna for that. Go to Hapu's Place. She'll help ya.

Me: Got it!

Sailor: but be careful. The pokemon here on Poni Island…. They don't like visitors here. She's up at Ancient Poni Path. you'll find her.

Me: right…..

Rotom: Let's catch some Pokemon!

* * *

 **Few hours later…**

Me: (panting) Next time, I'm so going to use Lurantis…. the next time... I see a wild pokemon... and stock up... on some healing items... and pokeballs...

I had caught some of the wild Pokemon in Poni Wilds. He wasn't kidding. They **REALLY** don't like visitors from other Islands.

Rotom: well all in a day's work. Let's keep going.

We made it to Ancient Poni Path and we see Hapu with her Trusty Mudsdale.

Hapu: Oh Lillie, Taiyo. I Knew you'd come here.

Me: we're just looking for the Kahuna. Seen him?

Hapu: ooooh. Yeah….. About that….. He's….

Me & Lillie: He's… what?

Hapu: He dead. Sorry.

Me:WHAT?!

Lillie: HE PAST AWAY?! OH HAPU I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING BY THAT OR ANYTHING-!

Hapu: Don't worry. I'm sure it's not your fault.

Rotom: Great. Now we're back square one. Just. Great. Now what?

Me: I'll never complete my Island Challenge, there's a Pokemon Leauge coming to Alola, I Gotta save Lillie's Mother, And I haven't fully registered all the pokemon into my Pokedex, and….

Lillie gives me a glare. I immediately Stop talking afterwards.

Hapu: But I Could take you to the Ruins of Hope. Tapu Fini must be Resting when we Fought those things in the Sky. maybe that will help.

Me: ok then. To the Ruins of Hope.

* * *

 **Few hours later….**

 **Ruins Of Hope**

We made it to the Ruins. However, there were some Blocks in the way. I used my Ride Pokemon, Machamp, move them out of the way. It took some time moving the blocks out of the way. We made it to the altar and i see Hapu holding a stone like the one Tapu Koko gave to me.

Hapu: Now, remember when i said the Kahuna here was dead?

Me: Yeah.

Lillie: I'm sorry for your lose.

Hapu: well, that's nice and all, but the Kahuna you were looking for, is right in front of you.

Me: No way…..

Hapu: oh but it does….

She turns to Me and Lillie.

Hapu: That's right. I am now the Kahuna you seek.

My Jaw dropped at the moment. I was so speechless. Even Lillie was Surprised to even think that in the case a Kahuna died too soon after being chosen by their Island Guardian, they choose a new one right off the bat.

Hapu: My Pops was kahuna once. He died. And Poni Island didn't have a Kahuna since. Well now that everything's taken care of, let's go find that Altar you's was looking for.

* * *

 **Ancient Poni Path**

Hapu: see that post?

She pointed to a post, it looked like it had some kind of crest on it, it had the Same crest as it was on the Sun Flute.

Me: yeah.

Hapu: The Vast Canyon that leads to that There Altar will have these things here. Find these things, you'll make it through the canyon and into the- Wha?

The sky turned Dark, and then a hole in the sky appeared.

* * *

 _(Play Ultraman Nexus OST - 40 Space Beast - Rage)_

A Ultra Beast came out of it.

Hapu: oh not again! And when Tapu Fini was already healing too!

It touched down, I got a better look at it, it's body resembled that of a Beetle. **(A Kabuto Beetle)** Only, it had a Cannon on it's horn. It roared at us. Its roar scared away most of the pokemon.

Me: I'll Fight him.

Hapu: YOU wanna go up against THAT THING?! You're crazy! You'll be killed! How long do you think it took for me and Tapu Fini to defeat those Critters?

Me: No matter. I'll do it regardless!

 _(Play Ultra Beast Theme)_

Me: Decidueye!

I got Decidueye out. The Beetle wiggles and Opens its wings and closes them.

Me: Air Slash!

Decidueye sent waves of Aerial Cutters at the beast. It dodges then charges towards Decidueye.

Me: Look out!

As Decidueye tried to keep its distance, Two more Horns appear. They caught Decidueye. He tried to break free. But to no avail could he escape. The Beetle Attempted to do a Backflip while holding its prey. Decidueye's head got hurt bad. But he could still fight. The Beetle's cannon starts to heat up. It Fires a Fireball.

Me: Dodge!

Too late. Decidueye got hit by the Fire Ball.

The battle went on…. Saladin fought hard against the Beetle, but only lowered its strength by a ¼. He lost so then I switched over to Mimikyu. Its speed should give him the Edge. As the beetle Kept firing, Mimikyu was outrunning the balls and dodged much more skillfully than my entire team. Mimikyu used shadow ball. The ball hit, but the Beetle was using Iron Defense. Even with the chance of Lowering its DEF stats, it would not be enough. I swapped him out with Toucannon. It's Beak Blast should do a lot of damage.

Me: Beak Blast!

Toucannon Fires a Blast from it's Beak. He kept firing. Again and again. He kept going until he couldn't fire again. And the beetle was still standing.

* * *

 _(Play Ultraman Nexus OST - 13 Incident Occurs)_

Another Beetle Appears. It Looked much more Different than the one i was fighting. It had two horns as opposed to having just one. **(Stag Beetle)** And it does not posses a cannon.

Something told me that these 2 are Brothers.

* * *

 _(Play Ultraman Nexus OST - 16 Space Beast - Invasion)_

Me: Another one?!

Hapu: Gonna need help with these two?

She brings out a Pokeball.

Me: Yeah. right now.

Hapu: Good! Mudsdale! Let's kick it up!

Me: Toucannon, return.

I Returned Toucannon and got Donkey out.

Hapu: You Have a Mudsdale too?

Me: Let's focus.

Hapu: Got it!

* * *

 _(Play Ultraman Nexus OST - 33 Space Beast - Charge)_

The Stag Beetle Takes on Hapu's Mudsdale while the Kabuto Beetle drew it's focus on me.

Me: Lets Go! Donkey!

Donkey: Ni-hea!

Me: High horsepower!

My Mudsdale charged towards the beast, its hoofs hit the Beast. It recovers and Begins to fly, firing Cannon Shots.

Me: Rock Tomb!

It Hurled rocks at the Beast. It dodges the cannon shots. The rocks hit the UB. Bringing it down.

Me: Alright! Now to help Hapu!

* * *

 _(Play Ultraman Nexus OST - 44 Nexus - Heroic)_

Hapu: Stone Edge!

Me: Rock Tomb!

The 2 Mudsdales use both their moves. Donkey Hurled the Rocks at the Beetle. It Caught one and threw it back. It got hit from the Stones Hitting it's body from below. It fainted.

Hapu: phew. Thank Arceus that's over.

But sooner did i think those two UBs were down for the count, they got back up.

Hapu: Oh come on. Do they ever stay down?

The UBs turn to each other, they start making Beetle Noises.

Me: They're communicating?

Hapu: wait…. You mean they know how to talk to one another? When did you become a Pokemon expert?

Me: I….. Just assumed…

Hapu rolls her eyes at me.

* * *

 _(Play Zoids New Century Zero - Elephander)_

But then the UBs Started Glowing…. As if some mystical power id compelling them to. But then i see a Sharp tooth-looking device out there. Then it started pulling the Two UBs together. The UBs are put into bubbles. They began to spin. The 2 lights spun faster and faster until they got close, and then a huge Flash happened. There was smoke. When it cleared, Me, Hapu, and Lillie saw that the UBs joined together to make an even more powerful UB. Their body combined to look like that of a Three horned beetle **(Atlas Caucasus Beetle)**. The Cannon on the Center horn was removed. Electric currents start giving off at the horns. The Beast sways its head side to side. It raises its head to the sky. The electric currents then formed a bolt. The bolt fired from its horns and came directly at Lillie.

Me: LILLIE! WATCH OUT!

I Pushed her out of the way before the bolt hit her. It scraped past me, and it hit Hapu's house. Hard.

Hapu: MY HOUSE! It was the only place where I buried my pops. THAT'S IT! YOU DONE IT NOW YA CRITTER! YOU GONNA PAY FOR DISTURBING MY FATHER'S RESTING PLACE AND ALMOST HARMING A YOUNG COUPLE! I DON'T KNOW WHO SENT YOU, BUT TELL WHOEVER SENT YOU HERE THAT I, HAPU, PONI ISLAND'S KAHUNA SENT YA BACK!

At this point, things just got up to a New Level… and now this is where everything gets more serious.

* * *

 **AN: First a Dinosaur, Now Beatles. Our hero is in a fine pickle! Will he survive this new Beast that has the power to Fuse into a more powerful beast? Follow along and find out!**

 **UB-010A CANNON**

 **Kabucannon**

 **HP: 180**

 **ATK: 160**

 **DEF: 195**

 **SP ATK: 190**

 **SP DEF: 100**

 **SPD: 100**

* * *

 **UB-010B BRAWLER**

 **Staggrappler**

 **HP: 90**

 **ATK: 190**

 **DEF: 155**

 **SP ATK: 90**

 **SP DEF: 80**

 **SPD: 150**

* * *

 **UB-010 DESTROYER**

 **Atlascannon**

 **HP: 200**

 **ATK: 190**

 **DEF: 210**

 **SP ATK: 180**

 **SP DEF: 130**

 **SPD: 250**

* * *

 **NEXT STAGE**


	8. Part 7: Synchro Power Awaken!

Part 7: Synchro Power Awaken!

 **Taiyo POV**

To think the 2 UBs were Brothers is one thing. Fusing itself to become one more powerful UB? That's a new level right there. This has to be Lusamine's handy work, who else would use KRONOS, a Nanotechnology that can consume, enhance, and replicate and Pokemon Genetic engineering to make this possible? No one but HER.

 _(Ultraman Nexus OST - 34 Space Beast - Stampede)_

Me: _(how in the world are we supposed to fight this thing? It's like trying to defeat that black Tyrantrum earlier at Aether Paradise! Is there anything I could do? Damn it!)_

All I could do is was nothing. Donkey couldn't beat this thing. Even if the UB was an Electric Type pokemon and Donkey was a Ground Type. The UB has moves of it's own. Not that I want to complain really. I got my team healed as soon as I could but….

Me: Urgh…..

I was Badly hurt. During the destruction of Hapu's House, some of the shrapnel pierced my stomach. I couldn't do anything to help. Not in the condition I was in. I watched the battle as it kept going. The Beetle attacked using some of its Bug Type moves and some from when the Beast was just 2 Beasts, each having it's own style of combat. I saw as Hapu's Pokemon go down by the Numbers. Backflips, Lock Holds, Machine Gun Blows from it's head, Flying up into the air as it holds its victims and crashing them back into the ground. Even tossing them into the air, flying upward, and putting them into pile drivers. It even suplexed them.

Me: _(there has to be SOMETHING I can do! I won't let anyone get hurt by the UBs! But how?! HOW?!)_

Lillie: Taiyo you're hurt bad! Please just don't…..

Me: But i can't just sit here and-!

Lillie: Taiyo!

I Clench my teeth. If only there was a way to defeat that thing….

* * *

?: You seek it's power? Do you not?

Me: wha-?

?: I will give the power you desire. The question is…. Are you ready for it's use or not.

Me: what are? And what do you mean?

The Mysterious Voice hands me a Crystal.

?: use this S-crystal, and you will be blessed with power not like any other.

Me: S-Crystal?

?: It will respond to the Bond of your pokemon. And the Bond with your friends. Use it well.

The mystery voice left. The Beast has its attention on me.

* * *

Me: well then…..

Lillie: Taiyo! Wait!

Me: Don't. I got this.

Lillie: But….

Me: I'll stop this beast! No matter what!

* * *

 _(Play Evangelion - The Beast)_

I sent out Donkey to fight the Beast. The Three-Horned Beetle managed to avoid most the attacks and countered with its close-quarters combat techniques. Soon, it would eventually come down to Decidueye to defeat the UB. Things started to grow grim as Decidueye's attacks are not doing enough damage. Decidueye began to weaken.

Me: DECIDUEYE!

Lillie: TAIYO THAT'S ENOUGH!

Me:Lillie?

She wrapped her arms around me, her eyes were filled with tears.

Lillie: please… you don't have to protect me. If it's me it wants then…..

The awful memory of Lillie in chains popped back in again. How do I know that her own mother will hurt her daughter and eventually turn her into an Ultra Beast? Just how do I know that giving up will fix anything?

Me: I know how you feel. But I….. I can't stand by and let anyone else get hurt!

Lillie: Taiyo… Taiyo… (hic)... (hic)...

Me: besides….. If I'm going to die….. Then I'll die knowing that I won't let anyone or anything hurt you!

The Crystal the Voice gave me Glowed brightly…. Then I felt a warmth unlike anything else… I saw Decidueye bathed in the same light I was in. and then i realised What the voice meant by this Crystal reacting to the Bond I shared with Lillie and Decidueye…..

* * *

 _(Play Ultraman Mebius OST Vol. 1 - 27. Mebius's Victory (_ _ **AN: the first 55 seconds.**_ _)_

 **Lillie POV**

Taiyo: Decidueye!

Decidueye: !

I watched as a light engulfed Decidueye.

* * *

 **Taiyo POV**

I felt a huge source of energy building up within me. I felt like me and Decidueye were one. Like our movements were being synchronized.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

A ball of energy surrounded the owl. The light grew, and soon exploded into leaves falling from the Skies of Poni Island….

* * *

 **Lillie POV**

The light turned into leaves. And when it did, i saw Decidueye, only, that had red eyes and had a blue hood, and Black wings….. And a red tie.

Me: but it can't be…

But it was him. He had used the power that had been rumored as a Myth. it was called: Synchro Power.

* * *

 _(Kamen Rider Gaim Theme of Kiwami Arms)_

 **Taiyo POV**

Me and Decidueye felt as if we were linked. Through mind and body, we became more powerful than ever. The Beast attacks my Partner.

Me: Fly!

My Partner flew in the air. Countering with Leaf Blades. He delivers fast and devastating blows to the beast. The UB staggers. It tries to attack. But…

Me: **SINISTER ARROW RAID!**

My partner flew into the sky and rained Arrows and landed the finishing blow. And then…..

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

When the smoke cleared, the Beast had Fainted. We won. I Felt Exhausted. I Desync with my partner after the battle.

 _(Play Dissidia: Final Fantasy OST - Cosmos Victory Fanfare)_

Me: I did it….. I won….

Lillie: TAIYO! YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT! I'M SO GLAD YOUR OK!

Me: Lillie….. Me too!

I comfort her in my arms. I knew there would be times where i might need that power again….

* * *

 **Hapu POV**

Me: Man…. to think this was gonna happen…. Man…. this is one heck of a battle I will not forget. Welp, gotta get the house fixed. Hey Taiyo! Take this!

I toss em a Groundium Z.

Me: You can consider that my Grand Trial if you want. Just get moving.

Taiyo: right.

And off he went. Off to the Altar of the Sunne. May Tapu Fini Guide them. Or I'll do it myself.

* * *

 **AN: Now where I got that Idea was from the Pokemon Anime. Trust me…. I see one Idea, I Put it in My stories. The whole Synchro Power is basically the same thing with Ash's Greninja.**

 **NEXT STAGE**


	9. Part 8: UB-W WILD DOG

Part 8: UB-W WILD DOG

 **Altar Of the Sunne**

 **Taiyo POV**

Me: Whoa….. This is one huge flight of stairs. Sucks if you fall….

I managed to get past the trial in a cave between the Altar.

Lillie: This is incredible…. To think that our ancestors made this…

Me: Lets go!

Lillie: Right!

We Proceeded to go up the endless steps that would lead to the Altar when we see a White Figure. I assumed it was that thing from Lab-0. But it looked nowhere close, only the Mark on it's was the only similarity that I could pull out. It's left arm morphed into a gun. It faced me. It Spoke.

?: A Bunch of annoying little flies.

Me: Who are you?

?: Xigbar.

Me: Alright "Xigbar", Move aside.

Xigbar: First you'll have to pass through me for that to work.

Me: a Battle then?

Xigbar: That's right. A simple battle….

Me: Fine then… Bring it! Lillie… stand back.

Lillie: Right.

Xibgar: then let's begin….

Xigbar Laughs, he takes of his cloak and puts his right arm on his left arm and begins shooting.

* * *

 _(Play Any Wild Dog theme from the Time Crisis Series…. You'll love it. Well maybe not Time Crisis 2 Wild Dog)_

* * *

Me: Decidueye!

I got Decidueye out. He begins shooting razor leafs. The Leaves hit Xigbar, but he doesn't stagger. He gets another burst of Razor Leaves. He Staggers. He moves back to fire from afar. Decidueye moves in. Firing Razor Leaves as he moves up. Xigbar changes firing configuration. He starts Shooting Grenades. Decidueye managed to avoid the Explosions. Xigbar fired a Missile, Decidueye fires an arrow. They cause a huge Explosion. Decidueye moved in and knocked Xigbar on the top of the Altar. It becomes a giant shootout between the 2. I managed to catch up with the 2.

Me: Leaf Blade!

Xigbar: Flash Grenade!

He fires a flash grenade. It blinds Decidueye.

Xigbar: Shadow Ball!

Me: Dodge!

He dodges it. He rushes at Xigbar. Xigbar then uses a Psychic beam.

Lillie: a Psychic beam? But that wasn't even finished yet…

Xigbar Uses the Psychic Beam to throw Decidueye far from him. He starts shooting Psybeams. Decidueye shoots arrows at Xigbar. The Humanoid UB staggers. He keeps firing his psybeams. Decidueye fires another arrow at the UB. Xigbar staggers again. Decidueye takes a Psybeam to the shoulder. He fires a arrow, it hits Xigbar, the Explosion knocks him into a wall.

Xigbar: AAAAAAAAARGH!

He slumps on the wall. I come close to examine him.

Xigbar: hehehehehehe. You fools.

He used Self Destruct. Destroying him in the process.

* * *

 **(AN: this wouldn't be called "WILD DOG" if he DIDN'T explode now huh? You know. Because Wild dog kills himself in a Explosion. EVERY. TIME. And strangely comes back too.)**

* * *

Me: guess he went out with a bang.

Decidueye: really?

Me: oh just get in the ball and rest.

Decidueye: I know. I know.

I put Him back in my Pokeball.

Lillie: alright. I'll go left. You take Right.

Me: Got it.

I step on the right plate.

Lillie was on the left plate.

Me: Ready?

Lillie: Ready.

We sound the Flutes. The Altar began to shook. As it did. A Light came from the top of it. Nebby got out of Lillie's Bag and Bathed himself in life and then…

Cosmog: PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!

 _BOOOOOOOOOM!_

* * *

A huge flash of light came, when the light vanished and the Smoke Cleared, it was not Cosmog anymore. It was…..

A Lion.

* * *

?: Liona-a-a-a-a-a!

Me: Solgaleo…..

Lillie: Nebby…..

Solgaleo: Lionaaaaaaa!

Me: well? Lets go!

Lillie: _(to think Nebby could become the Legendary Sunne Pokemon….)_ Right!

We rode Sogaleo as he Opened a Wormhole to the Ultra Space. We entered the wormhole and then…..

* * *

 **Ultra Space**

I open my eyes and I say a place that looked…. Pretty Beautiful. Though the air is kinda thick to breathe on…. We managed to deal with it.

Me: Unbelievable…..

Rotom: one step for man… ONE GIANT LEAP FOR MANKIND!

Me: that quote was already used.

Rotom: oh…..

Lillie: whoa….

Me: I know right?

Lillie: no look. Over there.

I Look to where she was pointing at. There was a castle in front of us. One in which we would have to bust our way in…

Me: _(this is it. The final battle. If i win this, all of this will end.)_

* * *

 **AN: I know. The WILD DOG Fight was a Disappointment, but hey at least you kinda know what you are going to expect in the next chapter!**

 **UB-W WILD DOG**

 **Xigbar**

 **HP: 100**

 **ATK: 190**

 **DEF: 95**

 **SPD: 200**

 **SP ATK: 145**

 **SP DEF: 90**

 **NEXT STAGE: CASTLE SIEGE**


	10. Part 9: UB-011 SPIDER

**AN: This Next beast is something you are all familiar with. It's in Destiny, And if you played it before, it's A King's Fall Raid Boss.**

* * *

Part 9: UB-011 SPIDER

 **Taiyo POV**

The Ultra Space….. It's Beautiful. And there lies a castle. That has to be where Lusamine is. We got in somehow…. But I forgot how we even got in. I guessed that Lusamine is up in the throne room. We made our way up after getting past some of the puzzles that led to the Throne room. We kept going until we entered a room. The Doors behind Me & Lillie close.

Me: well…. This isn't the place… guess this must be a Puzzle.

Lillie: wait…. what 's that Bubble doing?

Me: Bubbles?

I saw a Bubble hanging from the ceiling. It cracked like an egg and a water droplet fell onto the ground.

Me: that's it?

Lillie: I don't know….

The Puddle then revealed Spider legs and some kind of yellow glowing substance. But it's actually a Ultra Beast that emerged.

* * *

 **(AN: If you Guessed Golgoroth, YOU ARE CORRECT!)**

* * *

Me: OH DEAR ARTICUNO…..

Lillie: Oh dear….

Me: I think I know what's next….

* * *

 _(Play Soul Eater - Krieg)_

I Had my Pokemon face the beast. Mimikyu Attacked its Back, since I think that it is a weak spot. All that did was get all his attention on Mimikyu, it's stomach opened. Then there were puddles forming from the droplets coming from the ceilings. I Had Mimikyu have the Beast's open belly face the others while Saladin, My Salandit, was waiting behind him to switch Gazes with Mimikyu. The Puddles seem to strengthen my Pokemon's ATK Stats. They used every move that dealt high damage. They managed to pull off a really good damage level. But this Beast was more Fiercer than any my Pokemon Fought. We kept repeating the same strategy. Well too the point where one pokemon on the field was good enough. His Back Closed and never opened again. Decidueye was doing a lot of damage. The UB couldn't take anymore hits.

Me: Spirit Shackle!

And just like that, the Arrow hit the UB's Shadow, and it exploded. The UB fell and now we could access the Next Floor up. We went up the next floor. We kept going until we saw a huge door.

Me: this must be where Lusamine is. (turns to Lillie) ready?

Lillie: yes.

We opened the door. And there she was. With the same Tyrantrum from the Perfection Complex. Only now it's head was more like a skeleton, and it had a blue flame coming from its skull-like head. Horns of that of a Mighty beast, and Skeletal hands coming from its back, and Purple Eyes that only a demon possess.

* * *

 **(AN: Basically, Zongazonga from Fossil Fighters just became a Pokemon.)**

* * *

Lillie: Mother please you have to stop this!

Lusamine: SILENCE! I have no need for a Child who is Defiant to her mother.

Me: Lusamine….. Don't even think about taking me on.

Lusamine: You lost to Gabutrya once. But now that he has evolved into Darktyra, you cannot win.

Me: want to put that to the test?

I Bring out my Pokeball.

Lusamine: You fool…. Darktyra, show this foolish boy where his place should be.

Darktyra: **AAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

* * *

 **AN: Again, I'm Sorry if i Disappointed you. But I'm sure this next chapter will set off a Blaze in your heart. And for that to happen…. I Have to work really freaking hard. Well, better start writing that next chapter!**

 **UB-011 SPIDER**

 **Phogoth (Not enough Destiny Yet?)**

 **HP: 200**

 **ATK: 250**

 **DEF: 240**

 **SPD: 50**

 **SP ATK: 100**

 **SP DEF: 80**

* * *

 **UB-06X TYRANT EMPEROR**

 **HP: 250**

 **ATK: 250**

 **DEF: 240**

 **SPD: 90**

 **SP ATK: 190**

 **SP DEF: 150**

* * *

 **NEXT STAGE: TYRANT EMPEROR**


	11. Part 10: UB-06X TYRANT EMPEROR

Part 10: UB-06X TYRANT EMPEROR

 **Taiyo POV**

This Beast was a Demon. A Demon to end all Demons if not Gods or Devils. Now the question is, what is a Demon to a nonbeliever, who doesn't believe in anything at all?

* * *

 _(Play Fossil Fighters Champions: Final Battle Music)_

* * *

Darktyra: AAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAH!

Me: SOLGALEO!

The Lion came to my call. He and Darktyra clash with their greatest of their might.

Me: SUNSTEEL STRIKE!

Lusamine: DARK ASCENT!

Solgaleo's Body glowed. So did Darktyra. They slam into each other. The Lion and the Dinosaur Fell to the ground. They roared at each other.

Lusamine: Dark Beam

Me: Watch out!

Solgaleo dodges it. Darktyra charges at him ready to use its horns.

Lusamine: Dark Horn!

Me: Sun Steel Claw!

Solgaleo's claw was bathed in Light. Darktrya's Horns were bathed in dark. The attack's Cross. They both sustained injuries.

Darktyra: AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Solgaleo: LIIOOOOOOOOOONNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

They kept trading blows. One by one. Bitten, slashed, torn, bruised, bloodied, battered, even bludgeoned. Their Bodies took serious injury after serious injury.

Me: SOLGALEO! SUNSTEEL STRIKE!

Lusamine: DARK ASCENT!

They Clash again. They kept going until both were at their last legs.

Me: Solgaleo! Take this full Restore!

I toss him a Full Restore, his strength is regained, his wounds healed.

Lusamine did the same, and the fight resumed. They both kept hitting each other. Slamming all their power at each other. They kept fighting to the point where they became even weaker than last time. Solgaleo was losing horribly. I sent Mimikyu in, considering he had a fairy type move, it was easy to say he could help Solgaleo turn this Around.

Me: Play Rough!

Mimikyu charged and hit Darktyra with a series of Machine Gun Blows to the Head. Only to let go of Solgaleo and swat Mimikyu like as if he was a fly. Good thing his disguise protected him. He ran from the Bony dinosaur and avoided his Dark Fire Balls. He outran most of them. The Demon roared in anger, and threw Solgaleo towards Mimikyu. Mimikyu ducked out of the way before the lion could hit him on a full on Collision.

Lillie: Nebby!

Me: Solgaleo! Get up!

The Lion had barely any strength to move. It was up to me to defeat the Demon Myself.

Me: Play Rough!

Mimikyu charged in again.

Lusamine: It's Useless. Give up while you can.

Me: Forget it!

Lusamine: My….. you really are stubborn.

But she had one point, it was Useless, Mimikyu hit the Demon alright, but he hit back with one of its skeleton claws.

Me: Return! Go Donkey!

I return Mimikyu and had Donkey take his place, the Mudsdale was ready for anything.

Me: High Horsepower!

The Mudsdale Charged towards the Demon. Landed its Hoof on the Demon's head. It raises its Skeleton Claws….

Me: Watch out!

And it went into a fury of Dark Claws. Thankfully, Donkey used Iron Defense to strengthen its DEF Stats. She was safe. But even the Dark Claws were Strong, Half of Donkey's HP was gone. Soon, i was down just to Decidueye. And he was losing, even with the Synchro power.

The pain that Me and Decidueye was Unbearable. Every hit he took, i took as well. But against a demon? I felt as if my body was being torn apart.

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

My partner gets slammed into the ground.

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Lusamine: Oh whats wrong? We were just having fun! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lillie: TAIYO!

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

My Partner was getting hurt bad. He fainted. We Desynced. The Demon marched towards me. Solgaleo Knocked him away.

Me: Solagleo…..

My vision turned dark…. Everything was fading… I can still hear Lillie Crying my name…..

* * *

 **Lillie POV**

I saw Taiyo as he began to lose all of his strength, i got his partner back in his ball, and proceed to heal him And Taiyo along with his team. Nebby fought off Darktyra with all his might. Thanks to is Regained strength, Nebby managed to Beat the Dark Demon.

Me: Nebby! Fight!

Then i heard Taiyo muttering something.

Taiyo: five more minutes mom…

I slapped him, he woke instantly.

Taiyo: I'M UP! I'M UP! I'M - Lillie?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Me: Just waking you up sleepy head.

Taiyo: Oh yeah. Sure.

Me: don't give me that attitude. I healed your team. Their good to go!

Taiyo: Right!

I hand him his Pokemon back.

Taiyo: Alright! Let's Go!

* * *

 **(AN: like any man has said: "Prepare Yourself" - Ike)**

* * *

 _(Play Gurren Lagann - To Hell with Gattai!)_

 **Taiyo POV**

Me: Decidueye!

I sent Decidueye to help Solgaleo. He was fighting hard. He just needed a boost.

Just when Darktyra had his claws ready to slice n dice, My Partner fired 2 arrows into his claws. Throwing him off. Solgaleo got up.

Me: Go! Solgaleo! Decidueye!

Decidueye Engaged at Long-range combat while Solgaleo handled close range combat. Decidueye Fired arrows and Razor Leaves. Solgaleo Attacked with Zen Headbutt. The Demon countered with His Spikes. They were intercepted by my Partner's leaves. The demon began to stutter. He was weak. Now was the time to finish it.

Me: **SINISTER ARROW RAID!**

Lillie: **SUNSTEEL STRIKE!**

* * *

Me: Eh?

Lillie: Ah…..um….. Hehehe.

* * *

Solgaleo's body bathed itself in light. My partner and Solgaleo jumped into the Air. my Partner got out his arrows. Solagleo charged in with my partner. The attacks hit, the arrows hit their target. The Demon is Engulfed in a huge conflagration.

My partner and Solgaleo land feet first. We won.

Me: Alright lady….. Surrender. You got no place to run.

Lusamine looked at me with disgust.

Lusamine: DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?! DO YOU THINK I'LL GO DOWN THAT EASILY?!

Me: ?

She pulls out a Black Z-ring.

Me: No….. that can't be…

Lusamine: Oh but it is… you think because I lost means that I'm helpless. You are wrong.

Lillie: NO! MOTHER! DON'T!

Lusamine: SILENCE! YOU DEFIED ME, YOUR MOTHER, AND NOW YOU CARE ABOUT MY WELL BEING?! AS IF! NOW I'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO DISOBEY MY ORDERS!

* * *

 **Lillie POV**

I felt that my chest was in pain. I fall onto my knees.

Taiyo: ! Lillie!

Me: Don't!

Taiyo stopped right there. I couldn't let him know…. I Just couldn't let him know that I… I…..

Lusamine: For an Ultra Beast i raised for years you still defy me… THAT ENDS NOW!

Taiyo: what are talking about?

Me: Taiyo…. You don't want to know….. Please…..

I Can't let him or Nebby know what i am….. Because….

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Lab-0 Perfection Complex**

Me: No….. You're lying…. There's no way I'm….

Lusamine: still in denial? Hahahahahaha. I created you with not only my genes, but that of Marshadow and Necrozma.

Me: no. No. It's not true….

Lusamine: When I use this ring. Your… Inner Demons shall awaken…. And you will be at my command. Even you can't resist it's power.

Me: No…. that can't be….. THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

My eyes water. If Taiyo found out….. He'd hate me for being one of them…..

Lusamine: Embrace who you are darling…. That is the only way things will go better for you…. Hahahahahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

 **Flashback over**

My chest began to hurt even more. Taiyo became even more worried about me.

Taiyo: Lillie!

He holds me tightly….. I can't let him know.

Lusamine: You fool. You care too much. Even when your enemy could be your friends.

Taiyo: how about you shut it?!

Lusamine: well what if i told you My daughter was an Ultra Beast? You wouldn't fight her now would you?

She smiles sinisterly as Taiyo's eyes widen from disbelief.

Taiyo: no that can't be right…..

Lusamine: oh but it is. I genetically created her with my genes and that of Marshadow and Necrozma.

Taiyo: well then…. I'll free her from that curse!

Lusamine: oh…. But how?

Taiyo:...

Me: Kill me.

Taiyo: ?!

Nebby: !

Me: Please….. If this "thing" inside me takes control, You'll get hurt…. Please, i don't want that to happen to you…..

Taiyo: NO! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!

Me: I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU! Just… please… do it….

Taiyo: NO! I WON'T DO IT! I WON'T KILL YOU! I REFUSE TO!

Me: Taiyo…..

* * *

 **Taiyo POV**

Me: I'll find a way to free you. But I can't kill!

Lillie: Taiyo…. I….

Lusamine: Oh dear….. Guess you left me no choice….

She sets the Ring on MAX.

Lillie becomes engulfed in flames….

Lillie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Me: LILLIE!

 _(Play Ultraman Nexus OST - 45 Nexus - Final Fight)_

The flames disperse. And the beast that had slept within her awakened. She was an Ultra Beast. A Black Figure with her hair, Pyramids that stretch out to her arms and legs and 4 on her back, and another in the middle of her back.

Me: L-Lillie… please don't.

She rushes at me, Decidueye knocks her back.

Lusamine: It's no use…. You can't possibly defeat me without defeating her… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: L-Lillie… DON'T DO IIIIIIIIIIIT!

And so began the hardest fight i may never get out of my head.

* * *

 **AN: UB-00 HOPE Has returned. Oh no…..**

 **NEXT STAGE**


	12. Part 11: HOPE

Part 11: HOPE

 **Taiyo POV**

Me: DON'T DO IIIIIIT!

She tries to attack me. Solgaleo gets in between me and Lillie.

Me: Solgaleo….. Right!

I Run past her while Solgaleo held her off. I run towards Lusamine.

Lusamine gets off her throne and we start battling.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The Lion and the girl attack each other. The Girl had an Advantage in Speed. She attacked Solgaleo much more faster. Using her claws, she struck with very quick precision. She Attacked using Shadow Ball. the chained it with shadow claw. The Lion was rapidly losing strength….. He almost fell unconscious. The girl turned away from the lion. Seeing as how he could not stand on his legs at all.

* * *

 **Taiyo POV**

I tried to reach for the ring, but Lillie stopped me. She delivered a kick to my head.

I bring out a pokeball.

Me: I'm sorry Lillie…. FORGIVE ME!

 _(Play Pokemon Sun and Moon Mother Beast Battle Music)_

I Brought out Mimikyu.

Me: Play Rough!

He charges in, ready to unleash a hail of blows on Lillie, Hopefully, she reverts back to normal. But that won't happen. Not while that Ring still exists. It has to be destroyed. But she dodges it, Grabs Mimikyu by his Disguise. He gets tossed like a rag doll. She fires a shadow ball. The Ball hits Mimikyu, i return him and swap him out with Lurantis. Lurantis followed up with her speed. Lillie Blocks one of Lurantis's Leaf Blades. She Uses her claws to deliver a chain of Blows. Lurantis managed to block some. But he fell just like Mimikyu. He took a claw and fainted. I swapped him out with Donkey.

Me: Iron Defense!

She raises her DEF Stats. That should help her take the blows Lillie Lands. Lillie charges, Donkey used High Horsepower. The Hoof hits. Lillie Recovers from the Blow. She charges again. This time, attacking from above. Donkey takes consecutive Blows. She Faints. I swap her out with Saladin. The Salandit Tried all he could to defeat the Black Figure that was Lillie. He ended up Fainting before he could lower her HP to Half. I swapped him out with Decidueye. Hoping the Owl can Snap Lillie out of her Demonic state. The Fight kept going. Arrows flew. Blows were landed. The battle continued. But even in Sync, i couldn't defeat her. She defeated Decidueye, leaving me defenseless as though the sync was hurting me than helping me. Lillie grabs me by the head.

Lusamine: Bring him to me child.

* * *

I was Brought before Lusamine.

Lusamine: You know i can simply free you from your misery. If you accept my Offer.

I Look away from her.

Lusamine: if you surrender… I will give you the love you deserve, and I will make sure that you feel the pleasures that i will give you. Now, join me. And soon, I will love you more than time itself.

Me: forget it….

Lusamine: YOU! I'M GIVING YOU A CHANCE THAT YOU YOURSELF WOULD HAVE AGREED TO IF YOU WANTED TO LIVE SO BADLY! DO YOU WANT A DANCE WITH DEATH?!

Me: Well maybe I don't want to live. In the World you want. And I don't care.

Lusamine looks at me with disgust.

Lusamine: Kill him….

* * *

Lillie Throws me down back to the Floor. She proceeds to strangle me.

Me: Lillie…. Please….. Don't do this….

Lillie doesn't respond.

Me: Please Lillie…. Don't… Hate Yourself…

The Demonic Girl's grip weakens… It was Lillie, she's trying to fight the rings power.

Me: Fight it Lillie…. I Know….. You're in there…

Lusamine: KILL HIM! DON'T LISTEN TO A THING HE SAYS!

I notice that the Crystal on her Black Z-Ring Cracked. What ever did it, I gotta keep doing it.

Me: Lillie….. Think about those times during our adventure…..

* * *

 **Flashback**

Me: Nebby? You mean this thing?

Lillie: he won't stop leaving the bag. Now he won't go back in.

Me: why do i get this feeling we make a good family?

Lillie's Cheeks become red.

Lillie: WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAAAAT?! YOU THINK WE MAKE A GREAT FAMILY WHEN COSMOG IS-!

Me: acting like a child? Makes sense. I was a rebel in my younger days. My mom thought it was a phase. I kept telling her "It's not a Phase mom!" and she always says.

Mom: Definitely a Phase.

Me: This is not a Phase Mom!

Cosmog: Pew-pew-pew-pew-pew-pew-pew.

Me: WHY YOU LITTLE-?! !

She gave me that glare not to hurt the poor thing as it Immediately went into her bag.

Lillie: well. We must be off then.

Me: Wait! Wait for me!

I Got my Bag and left the house with her.

* * *

 **Flashback Transition**

 **Lillie POV**

I saw Taiyo and Nebby sitting together.

Taiyo: Look. Buddy, she's trying to protect you. I'M Trying to protect you. But you're making it harder than WE both thought it could be. I'm Just saying you know.

Nebby: Pew?

Me: There you are! I was-!

Taiyo: Hop in my Bag!

I saw Nebby hop into Taiyo's bag.

Me: WHAT ARE YOU-?! HE'LL SUFFOCATE IN THAT THING?!

Taiyo: yet you put him in your bag.

Me: THAT'S BECAUSE MINE GIVES HIM SOME AIR! YOUR'S DOESN'T!

Taiyo: Ain't that being Hypocritical?

Me: I'M THE HYPOCRITE NOW?! REALLY?!

Taiyo: EXCUUUUSE ME PRINCESS! AT LEAST I HAVE POKEMON WHILE YOU DIDN'T EVEN CHOSE A STARTER FOR YOURSELF!

Me: WELL AT LEAST I DID NOT CHOOSE AN OWL AS A STARTER!

Taiyo: OH YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT JUST NOW! TELL ME THAT IS NOT SO!

We kept arguing for hours until…

?: Oh just get it over with you lovebirds.

Me And Taiyo got our faces red.

Me & Taiyo: PROFESSOR!

Kukui: Geeze! I'm going… but you forgot to take on the Kahuna.

Taiyo: THE KAHUNA! OH CRAP I FORGOT!

Taiyo Ran off as fast as he did. Carrying Nebby in his bag.

Me: WAIT NEBBY IS IN THERE SLOW DOWN!

Kukui: oh boy….

* * *

 **Transition**

Me: were here. Akala Island…. Isn't great?

Taiyo: Lillie….. I Can't feel my legs….. Help me up.

Me: (sigh) (mutters) Idiot. (speaks) sure.

I Put him on my back, suddenly his grip got harder.

Me: h-hey! Not too grabby!

 **Flashback ends**

* * *

 **Taiyo POV**

Me: You got to remember everything. The Hula Dancing, That time we had Ice Cream, Choosing a Pokemon to Adopt. Please Lillie…. I can't go on without you….. I….. I…. if you're in there…. I just want you to know that I….. _I LOVE YOU!_

Lillie began to radiate this light. Lusamine's Crystal shatters.

Lusamine: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lillie's voice soothed my ears.

Lillie: _TAIYO!_

Me: _LILLIE!_

We Held ourselves in each other's warmth and happiness.

Lusamine: THIS CANNOT BE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

I smirk.

Me: Because you don't understand what real power is. It comes from the heart.

Lusamine: DON'T GIVE ME THAT "FRIENDSHIP IS TRUE POWER" SPEECH! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU RUINING EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! EVERY! DAMN! THING! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE?!

Me: Because as long as I have Friends by my side and always focus…. THAT WILL GIVE ME A TOMORROW!

Lusamine: WELL THEN IF THAT'S SO THEN-!

She puts another Crystal in her Z-Ring.

Lusamine: IF I CAN'T GET YOU TO DIE, THEN I'LL MAKE YOU DIE!

She activates the Crystal. She gets engulfed in Flames.

The Flames disperse. And now her Ultra Beast Form awakened.

* * *

 **AN: EMPRESS Has Returned as the Final Boss of this Story. Hopefully, I can write a very epic conclusion to this. Just Stay there! Don't change that Dial!**

 **NEXT STAGE: EMPRESS**


	13. Part 12: EMPRESS

Part 12: EMPRESS

 **Taiyo POV**

To Think she had the capability to transform into a UB…. is this the extent of her own desires?

Me: what in the-?

Lusamine: You made a horrible mistake for being such a pest. I'll enjoy ripping the life out of you.

Lillie: Here.

Me: what?

She had my team fully healed. I take the Pokeballs.

Lillie: and one more thing: Go get'em!

Me: Right!

Lusamine: this will be your last battle, you should be proud of having the privilege of dying by my own hands.

Me: Thanks, but I don't feel like dying.

The Black figure that was Lusamine, the demon with the same look as Lillie's when she became an ultra beast, except for the hair, the Ultra Beast codenamed: UB-X EMPRESS, the ruler of all ultra beasts, chuckles at me remark.

Lusamine: let's dance. Shall we?

Me: yeah…. Lets. Dance…..

* * *

 _(Play Lusamine's Theme(the first one)_

I Got Mimikyu Out. Lusamine had her Claws at the ready.

Me: Shadow Claw!

Mimikyu used its Shadow and morphed it into a claw, the claw misses Lusamine, She counters with her own shadow claw. She Misses Mimikyu as he dodged the claw. He fires a shadow ball, only to be countered with a Dark Pulse.

Lusamine: You Really are a foolish boy. Aren't you?

Me: tch! Play Rough!

Mimikyu charges in to hit her with a fury of Fairy Type blows. The dust settles and she is nowhere to be found, right behind Mimikyu.

Lusamine: DIE YOU LITTLE FOOL!

Mimikyu gets hurt severely. I swap him out with Lurantis. His speed should help keeping up with Lusamine. He Blocked One of her Shadow Claws. Countered with a Leaf Blade. The Blade cuts, but not deep enough to actually harm her.

Me: Leaf Blade!

Lusamine caught the blade. She Punched Lurantis in the gut 3 times, and ended it with a Uppercut.

Me: Sunny day! Chain it with Solar Blade!

The sunlight became intense. Thanks to the sunlight, Lurantis started using his Solar Blade Early. The Blade Strikes but misses. He gets hit with a claw. He is unable to battle due to his injuries. I returned him, the battle got harder every time she defeated one of my pokemon. I was down to Decidueye. Him and Lusamine were equally matched, they had lost health, i used some full restores to keep him healed. But every time i do that, she knocks his HP Down. I only healed him when he was on low health. But that still would not help, her speed is unbelievable, one slip up, it's all over. They kept going until my body was reaching it's Limit due to Synchro Power.

* * *

Me: Urgh!

Lillie: Taiyo!

Me: _(Damn! I'm getting careless!)_ Desync!

Me and Decidueye desync. He reverts back to his original form.

Lusamine: IT'S USELESS! THIS IS THE LIMIT ALL HUMANS STILL BARE! BUT I TRANSCENDED MY OWN HUMANITY!

She hit my partner with shadow ball. He was sent flying. To where was beyond me. He was just flying in the air and hit something.

Me: DECIDUEYE!

I see Lusamine rush towards me. Is this how it ends? Is it?

Lusamine: NOW DIE!

She fired a Black laser beam from her finger, it was Aimed towards me.

Lillie: TAIYO!

* * *

I Tried to Protect myself. Closed my eyes and waited for the killing blow. It did not come to me. I open my eyes and see a tiny hole through Lillie's chest. She falls over. My eyes water, flowing a river of tears.

Me: LILLIE!

 _(Play Il mare eterno nella mia anima or Iggy Death Theme or Irreversible Sadness. Anything very saddening will do, even if you choose neither. Also, these are Jojo songs, they're going to be THIS sad.)_

I rush over to catch Lillie as she fell.

Me: LILLIE! LILLIE! PLEASE HOLD ON! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!

Lillie: I-Idiot. You don't have to shout. Please. Don't cry…

My eyes widen. To think she cared for me, despite the pain she felt. That made me shed more tears. I felt like my heart was pulled from my chest at that moment. She was going to leave me. Just like my Dad did. Died in a accident. Dead in his comfort. Now that level of sadness comes to tear me apart. Limb by limb. Piece by piece. I felt my heart plunge. All i could think about was Lillie alone, i Had loved her. All the good memories we shared threatened to shatter like glass, fragile, irreplaceable unless there was a unlimited supply of it, as long as it's source did not stop. It did. Now all that was my happiness, my love, my own reason to move on, all of it was at the brink of shattering like glass.

Me: L-L-Lillie….. No… I can't….. I don't…. Please…. Don't go…

Lillie: Taiyo I…. I'm sorry…. I…..I'm Glad…. that we…. Met…..

My eyes widen, wider than dinner plates. She had knew i had feelings for her, she just wasn't sure whether or not it was a Lie. her eyes lose the light they had. Her expression, gone blank, the color from her body, drained. And then… i screamed her name, so loud, that if it reached the land spirits, they would weep tears of sadness if they ever had emotions for Human Beings.

* * *

 **(AN: let it out. Just. let it out.)**

* * *

Me: LIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

My Scream echoed. All the memories we had shattered. All was gone. I mourned her. I did not want to believe it. I would do anything to be with her, take my own life If that's all it would take! But that would not be what she would want. But even still, despite being in enemy territory, i still mourned her loss.

Me: Lillie….. Please….. Don't go….. I still haven't even confessed my true feelings yet…..

* * *

 **Lillie, Age 14, Got stabbed in the Abdomen. She is Dead.**

* * *

 **AN: Well, our Hero's girlfriend just died. I really feel bad for writing this part in this chapter. In someway, I regret even writing this into the chapter. But I put myself up there. Will Taiyo recover from this loss, or will his despair swallow him whole? Let's just pray that the worst case scenario never plays out.**

* * *

 **NEXT STAGE: RAGE**


	14. Part 13: RAGE

Part 13: RAGE

 **Lusamine POV**

I watched the pitiful Boy weep and cries a river of tears over my daughter's corpse. Good riddance, she was defiant, it was natural she'd be punished. And with her gone, his fire is all but extinguished. Oh cherish the day…..

Me: Now you see just how weak you are. Join me, and your sadness will no longer exist. And you will be-

Taiyo: Shut up.

Me: Oh? Is it death? Shall i make it as painless so you can be with her?

Taiyo: i said shut up.

Me:You still love her despite her being of my blood?

Taiyo: I said SHUT UP!

Me: what?

Then i saw something within this boy, like as if a demon resided in him. But then, it exploded like a volcano.

The Boy was caught in flames, red flames, eyes more demonic than Giratina himself.

* * *

 _(Play New Getter Robo - Deep Red)_

The flames Continued to envelop him. The flames dispersed. A Dragon was all that was left. The Ultra Beast said to be the Incarnation of Rage, Dragoma. It Roared at me. With its horns and red-blooded eyes. It charged at me, I try to block, it grabbed me by the throat. Threw me out of my castle. And fired it's fireballs. I Dodged only a few, Most of them hit me. It hit me with a move just like dragon ascent. His hate. It was like a monstrous flame with no end. It's hate was towards me, and if anyone got in the way, they would be considered his enemy. Even if it was his own pokemon. All it wanted was my head. My regeneration kept me in shape, i healed myself before any of this ever happened. But even with full restores and Regeneration, he would relentlessly hunt me and rip me to shreds. I tried anything that would kill it, nothing worked. NOTHING! IS THERE ANYTHING THAT WOULD KILL THIS THING?! ANYTHING?!

Me: WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY?!

I Hit him with all my might. He hits the ground hard. Just what on earth created this thing?

* * *

 **Lillie POV**

It was Dark. Cold even. The only thing i heard before losing consciousness was Taiyo screaming my name. I heard voices. I tried to open my eyes.

?: are you even sure you did it right?

?: I'm telling you i did, she just won't-

Then i see 2 Pokemon, both of them looking similar to the Land Spirits. It was Tapu Fini and Tapu Lele.

Lele: wait. She's coming to!

Fini: Wait. Seriously?

Me: wha-?

Lele: Easy now. I just revived you. Uh oh.

Fini: so much for spoilers.

Me: Wait. I WAS DEAD?!

Lele: well…..

Me: HOW LONG WAS I DEAD FOR?! IS MOTHER ALIVE?! IS TAIYO ALIVE?! IS NEBBY OK?! WHAT YEAR IS IT?!

Lele: you've been dead for 3 Hours.

Me: That long?

Lele: yes.

Me: wait. Where's Taiyo?

Tapu Lele had gone silent and dared not to speak, even Tapu Fini wasn't in the mood.

Fini: he's over there.

And then I see a dragon going up against my mother, i didn't know at first, but then it hit me. My Own death just triggered this event. Taiyo IS the dragon.

Lele: You might want to do something. Before something really regrettable happens. Because if this is allowed to go any longer, I'm afraid we Land Spirits have no other choice but to destroy him.

I Immediately start running towards him. I get in between him. He stops moving.

Me: TAIYO! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU! STOP ALL OF THIS!

He growls. He thinks it's just an illusion my mother made. I try to ease him somehow. I Bring out an Ocarina, it was his, i could still remember the melodies he played with it. I take a Deep Breath, and play one of the melodies i heard when he played it.

* * *

 _(Play Gai's Orbrinca)_

He begins to growl even louder. He takes one step closer. He then comes to a stop. His blood-red eyes begin to grow white. His eyes begin to look more human. All the memories we shared flowed back into my head.

 **Flashback**

Me: Hey….. You're not getting seasick.

We were on a Boat to Ulaula Island. For the first time, he had a boat ride without being sick. His face grew red.

Taiyo: Me? Seasick? What are you talking about?

Me: You know what I'm talking about.

Taiyo: Eh?

Me: Nevermind.

 **Flashback Transition**

Team Skull grunt 1: Lets get outta here!

Team Skull grunt 2: we'll get ya someday! Ya hear? SOMEDAY!

Me: Taiyo….

Taiyo Saved me from a pair of grunts from Team Skull. He was willing to protect me despite not having done one thing useful. But why me?

Taiyo: You got to be more careful. Do you have any idea how i felt if you were gone?

Me: But…

Taiyo: No. I'm Going to Protect you. I'll Make sure they don't bother you again!

Me: But…..

Taiyo: Come on. Let's get inside.

Me: Ok…

 **Flashback End**

His Growling stopped. He began to be more nicer than what he was before. Suddenly, He reverted back to normal. With tears in his eyes.

* * *

 **Taiyo POV**

She was Alive. Thank Arceus that was so.

Me: L-Lillie…

My Z-Ring began to Flash… what could it mean?

Then a Ball of Light Zipped in front of me. The Light dispersed. It was Decidueye. But his appearance changed. His Wings had Quills coming out of his wrists. His hood became a cloak. And his beak was sharper than it was last time. Then i saw Tapu Fini and Tapu Lele in complete and utter shock, how they got here was beyond me. Even Solgaleo couldn't believe what he was seeing. Just what happened to my partner?

Lele: it can't be…..

Fini: Lele?

Lele: Yes. it is the case….

Fini: what is the case?

Lele: He Mega Evolved….

Everyone's Eyes widened. I realised that His Z-Crystal was a Mega Stone.

Me: Buddy…. LET'S GO!

* * *

 **AN: Oh boy, this is where everything Boils down to. are you ready?**

 **As for Dragoma, I decided to make him More like Bahamut from The Final Fantasy Series. Is that ok?**

 **STATS**

 **HP: 190**

 **ATK: 200**

 **DEF: 200**

 **SPD: 180**

 **SP ATK: 90**

 **SP DEF: 100**


	15. Part 14: Decidueye

Part 14: Decidueye

 **Taiyo POV**

 _(Play Pokemon Sun and Moon Champion Title Defense(Extended if you want)_

Me: LET'S GO! DECIDUEYE!

Decidueye Brings a Arrow out. He fires it. Lusamine dodges it. And with blinding speed, he catches up to her and delivers a solid Leaf Blade to the face.

Lusamine: WHY YOU-!

She charges a Shadow Ball.

Lusamine: DIE!

Me: Dodge it!

He dodges it and Fires Razor Leaves. She dodges the Leaves. Black Arrows fire from her back. My Partner dodges them all and fires More Arrows. She dodges and fires a Black Beam. Decidueye dodges it and Fires an Arrow. It hits her shoulder. The Explosion knocks her out of the air. She hits the ground. She roars.

Lusamine: WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE?!

Me: You still don't get it. do you?

Lusamine: What?

Me: Me and My Partner shared a bond that was stronger than any bond. No matter what challenge we faced, No matter what hardship comes, No matter the Blood, Sweat and Tears that we shed, we kept going, That is the Ultimate Power in the world… SOMETHING YOU STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND!

Lusamine: WHY YOU-! POKEMON ARE JUST THINGS A TRAINER USES! THEIR NOT YOUR FAMILY, FRIENDS, WHATEVER! THEY'RE JUST THINGS YOU USED IN BATTLE!

Me: YOU'RE WRONG! I fought no matter the pain I felt. The ability to move on with the bonds you shared with others….. THAT IS WHAT GIVES HUMANS AND POKEMON A FUTURE!

Lusamine: SILENCE! HOW ABOUT I END YOU?!

She Fires a black beam. My partner takes the blow, he doesn't flinch, so much as even took a scratch. Her eyes widen in disbelief. Steps back a little.

Lusamine: But how? That's Impossible….

Me: no it ain't. You just gotta have faith in your pokemon. Faith in your friends. THAT'S WHY I'M HERE!

Lusamine: SILENCE!

She fires again. My Partner takes the blow. He fires an arrow. It hits and explodes. Sending Lusamine back farther into the castle.

Me: Decidueye! Let's finish what we started.

Decidueye: Koooooooo…

My Partner flies up.

Me: LET'S GO!

He Brings out his Arrows, and goes Dives towards Lusamine.

Me: **SINISTER!**

* * *

Lusamine: That won't work!

She brings her arms into a defensive position.

* * *

Me: **ARROW!**

My Partner does a Barrel roll and surrounds himself in Ghost Energy. The Arrows Hit the ground, Surrounding Lusamine.

* * *

Me: **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!**

Decidueye: KOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

They both slam into each other. Lusamine still has her guard.

Lusamine: DAMN IT! I WON'T LOSE! I WILL NOT LOSE! I AM THE EMPRESS! I CANNOT LOSE! NOT LIKE THIS! DAMN YOU AND YOUR STRENGTH!

Me: It's your fault for not having faith in anyone. You have yourself to blame for this.

Lusamine: NO! I WILL NOT ACCEPT IT! I WON'T ACCEPT IT! YOU AND YOUR POKEMON! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THEM AND YOU! YOU CANNOT BE MORE POWERFUL THAN ME! IT JUST CAN'T BE!

Me: Well that's Reality. Without friends by your side, you can't get anywhere. That's what i learned. So i won't stop until i have achieved victory…. EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!

Lusamine speaks.

Lusamine: You think you have won? (chuckles) I'm a Part of you all. What is Light without Dark? What are you without ME?! You Can Never Defeat me. We are like brother and Sister, ETERNAL.

* * *

 **(AN: Tim Curry anyone?)**

* * *

Me: GOOOOOOO!

Decidueye busts right through.

Lusamine: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Then a Huge Explosion. The Smoke Clears. Lusamine is back to her original form. The Black Z-Ring shattered. My Partner returns to his Original form as well.

Me: I did it…

I Collapse. The fight must have drained me. I opened my eyes and find myself back at the Altar of the Sunne. With Lillie in tears as she held my face. My Heart Raced.

* * *

Lillie: Taiyo….

Me: Lillie…

The battle was over. Well… not really. I had to fight Solgaleo. It took me 30 Ultra Balls to catch him. After that, As soon as i was about to give Lillie the Ball she was in….

Lillie: No.

Me: what?

Lillie: I want you to take care of him.

Me: me? But…

Lillie: But what?

Me: I was hoping we raise him together.

Lillie: Well…. I…

Then a Certain somebody had to ruin the Moment. It was Nanu of all People.

Nanu: Just do it already. I'm Not looking.

Me: AAAGH! OLD MAN?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!

Nanu: I wanted to know that myself actually. How did you get up here?

Me: WELL HOW ABOUT YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE?! ME AND HER WERE JUST HAVING A MOMENT!

Nanu: But what about the Pokemon League up at the Mountain? Or should i say the Final Trial?

Me: Oh The league…. ! OH CRAP!

Nanu: yep it's finished. As for you young lady, are his Girlfriend?

Lillie Begins to blush.

Lillie: NO! I mean well yeah but WE WEREN'T DATING OR ANYTHING!

Nanu grins.

Nanu: well if it was, your brother might kill your boyfriend if he sees you with Him.

Lillie: R-Right….

Nanu: Now that that's out of the way, Mind if i take you back to Tapu Village?

Me: Yes!

Nanu: Alright then…

And just like that, I Go to UlaUla Island to Complete the Pokemon League. So I can Become Champion. And once the fighting stops, then me and Lillie can enjoy a nice break together.

* * *

 **AN: Now That's one hell of a Conclusion! Now We are Reaching the End of this Journey! But we haven't even Crossed the Finish Line yet! Stay Tuned! And Find out!**


	16. Part 15: Taiyo and Lillie

Part 15: Taiyo and Lillie

 **Taiyo POV**

 **Iki Town**

 _(Play Id (Serenity) - Fire Emblem Awakening)_

You know, when I came to Alola, I had no idea what i was asking for. I was Confused, Flustered and even overwhelmed. But then I met Lillie, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have made it this far. To think I would be Alola's First Champion of it's own Pokemon Leauge….. But still, I thanked her almost everyday she helped me. We had such a great adventure. I even became a successful Trainer. Eventually, I fell in Love with her, to the point where If she had left me, i would do anything to be with her, even if it my own life.

Me: Where is she?

Everyone was celebrating, even the Land Spirits were enjoying it. But i wanted to confess all my feelings for Lillie. I didn't get the chance the first time, now may be my last. There she was, wearing the same clothes from when we met on that fateful day on the bridge.

Lillie: Hi there Taiyo. So what's going on?

Me: Oh nothing really. This is beautiful isn't it?

Lillie: Yeah.

We stared at the beautiful night sky. It was filled with stars.

Me: You know Lillie, you helped me a lot throughout most of our adventure.

Lillie: Me? But Taiyo I…..

I put my finger over her lips.

Me: No. None of that.

Lillie: But…..

Me: No.

We got ourselves in a hug.

Me: Lillie…. I wanted to say that… I… I love you. More than ever. For as long as we both live.

Lillie's eyes widen.

Lillie: Taiyo…..

Me: I mean it.

Then she does something that caught me off guard. She kissed me. Our lips touched. I couldn't respond. I just stood there. Then i took her into my embrace. We stayed like that for 5 minutes. Just kissing. Not even making out. Just. Kissing.

* * *

But then i felt like something was wrong. Then I heard a sound I really did not want want to hear. It was the sound of a Lycanroc growling.

?:Grrrrrrrrrr…

Me: ?

Me and Lillie broke the kiss. I turn around and i see….. Sivally, With a very angry looking face.

* * *

Me: Um Silvally, can you um… calm down? Please?

Sivally: Grrrrrrrrrr…..

Then I heard the voice of a VERY Overprotective Brother, it was Gladion, who was running towards me as if he thinks I broke the bro code, which I think I just did, and now it's too late for negotiating.

* * *

 _(Play JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OST - The Hand(AN: Don't mind if you use an extended version)_

Gladion: YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAARD!

He delivers a very serious kick to the face that would have resulted in my head flying from my body. I flung across the ground. I look up and see the angry face of Gladion. With the most FURIOUS look on his face.

Me: uh…. Gladion? What's this about?

Gladion: "what's this about?" THIS IS WHAT THIS IS ABOUT! (Points to Lillie) YOU WERE JUST ABOUT TO MAKE OUT WITH MY SISTER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!

Me: It was just a kiss dude calm down.

Gladion: I'M NOT PLAYING YO GAMES!

* * *

 **AN: HARDSTOP LUCAS anyone?**

* * *

Me: Gladion… just chill out OK? There's no need for-

Gladion: HOW ABOUT I END YOUR GODFORSAKEN EXISTENCE?!

Lillie: Brother no it's not what you think!

Bad move Lillie. BAD. MOVE.

Gladion got even angrier.

Gladion: YOU WERE PLANNING TO GO ALL THE WAY WITH HER?!

Me: What? NO! NOTHING LIKE THAT! WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Gladion: WERE EVEN DOING ANYTHING OF THE SORT?! IS SHE PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD?!

Me: DUDE! YOU DON'T JUST SAY THAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!

Gladion: SILVALLY!

Me: oh no….

* * *

 **AN: think about Taiyo as he screams in pain like he's Louis and Ellis From the Left 4 Dead Series.**

* * *

The Pokemon kept biting me until Lillie Grabbed him by his head and gave him a very scary face that if you look at it carefully, even a Gengar would be defecating bricks.

Lillie: **If you don't get off him, I WILL END YOUR LIFE WHERE YOU STAND. Got it?**

Soon after, he stopped Biting and ran back to Gladion. When she turned around to face Gladion, I could tell he was not ready to this side of her. Heck, he even ran for his life.

* * *

 **AN: Even Speedwagon is Afraid of a teenage girl.**

* * *

 _(Play 17. Atlantis - Atlantis: The Lost Empire OST)_

Me: Lillie?

Lillie: huh? What was I doing?

Me: Uh…. Nothing…

Lillie: Eh?

Me: Well as I was saying, I just want to be with you as long as i can remember. No matter what or who you are. You're Yourself. That's all that counts. It's Who you are. Not what you are.

Lillie: Taiyo…..

We kissed. The fireworks blast off. One of them exploding into a heart symbol.

Me: hey Lillie.

Lillie: yeah?

Me: Do you remember when we first met?

Lillie: How could I forget?

From that point on, me and Lillie soon loved each other as long as we could remember. But this adventure was the start of more to come. And when the time comes, I'll be ready. And I won't be going at it alone. I have My Pokemon, My Partner, Hau, Gladion, Professor Kukui, and last but not Least….. Lillie, The one person I'll always love. I take out Decidueye's Ball.

Me: Ready?

Lillie: Ready.

We run towards the edge. And jump.

Me: Go! Decidueye!

He got out just in time to have a Flight straight down and pull up towards the sky. And as we flew into the air…

Me: Look out World! Here I come!

* * *

 **Narrator POV**

The sun rose. And then all went black and 2 words were displayed. reading…...

* * *

 **THE END**

 **AN: AND THE SHIP HAS SAILED! YES! WOOOOO! You know. This the best thing I could ever cook up. Thank you. All of you. I couldn't have done it without you. Now that this adventure is over, I'll be thinking about other Adventures as well, even a blooper reel if i could. Anyway, thanks for reading.**


End file.
